


It's Okay to be Weak

by AristaAislinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Mates, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaAislinn/pseuds/AristaAislinn
Summary: Harry needed someone when his parents were killed. Someone was there for him. That person vanished over the years but they are back and they will do anything to protect Harry now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking submissions from my ff.net and putting them here. They come as they are, oversights and mistakes. I may go back and edit eventually, but also like... just wanting to continue them and I use ao3 like 500x more than ff.net.

Lucius Malfoy sleeps peacefully in his manor until he feels a tug at his heart. His Mate... but he hasn't sensed anything about a Mate before. He groans as he gets out of bed and wonders if this person was just born, that's all that he can think of. He tries to shake away the feeling, knowing that if this is the case, he can't just go and find them and tell the parents that their child is his Mate. That's just not right, he knows that he'd be furious if a man or woman came to his door and claimed to have some right to his son that is only a few months old. He looks the his wife and scowls but shakes it off again. He steps out onto a balcony to get some air, hoping that he can resist this pull for a while at least, though he's not getting any younger.

Lucius Malfoy is a Veela. His Mate was born a handful of months after his own son was. No he never had sex with Narcissa, they had his sperm injected into her womb. It makes it biological but it otherwise would have meant his death if he had tried to take the woman to his bed like that.

~ ~ ~ 1 year later ~ ~ ~

Lucius feels that small tug at his heart nearly rip the beating organ from his chest. He gasps and drops to his knees next to his wife who was feeding their son. He feels his Dark Mark burn in sync with the throbbing pain of his heart and he leans against the wall to try and make sense of this. His Mate had been close to death, and something was wrong with his Master. All in the same moment... he couldn't shake those instances off as coincidence.

He glances to his wife as the pain in his arm and chest die down. He touches his mark and vanishes into a cloud of black smoke to try and locate his Master and know what happened. He searches the place where the Dark Mark brought him but it's a wrecked house. He searches until he hears a baby cry out. Lucius' heart leaps into his throat as he frantically searches the rubble to find the baby in its crib that is still intact. He glances to the woman buried in the rubble beside him and gasps. "Potter," He says and realizes that these two events are connected. Voldemort had been after a baby that was said to be born and if he were to grow up, he would have the power to overthrow the Dark Lord. Lily and James Potter were due to have a baby that previous year, Voldemort was trying to determine if he should go for the Potter child or the child of the Longbottoms. It seems that he made his choice and that the baby was already too strong for the Dark Wizard. Lucius's heart tugs again as the baby wails at being ignored. He lifts the child into his arms and strokes a gentle finger across his cheek, feeling that, for the first time in his life, everything is perfect, even as he stands in the destroyed home of his Mate's parents.

"I can't protect you if I still follow Voldemort," he whispers to the baby and gazes into those intense green eyes. "Dumbledore can help," he says firmly before he apparates to the gates to Hogwarts and stands at the wards, close enough to alert the elder wizard of his presence.

"Lucius Malfoy," The old man says in greeting. "What brings you here at such a late hour... and with a... That's Harry Potter," He says with skepticism in his voice. "Why do you have Lily's child?" He half asks though Severus had already alerted him that Voldemort was after Harry or Neville.

Lucius frowns before smiling at the little baby cooing in his arms. "He's my Mate, I felt Voldemort fade away into a nearly nonexistent form and Harry... Harry had been hurt," he says as he strokes the pad of his thumb over the lightning bolt shaped cut on the toddler's forehead. "I can't protect him on my own so long as Voldemort still lives in any form. I first have to abandon the Dark Lord," he says more to himself.

"I'll help you however I can, but I think it wise if Harry is not raised by you and your wife, you'd confuse him," Dumbledore starts.

"If I raised him he would know what our relationship is, it wouldn't confuse him," Lucius tries to defend though he knows he should let someone else raise the boy.

"You'd confuse your own son though, he would think that he wasn't as loved as Harry would be. He wouldn't understand that it is a different kind of love." The aged man says calmly.

"I get it," Lucius concedes. "Just... make sure he's cared for..." he says even as he hands the baby over to the elder wizard.

Harry breaks out crying the second that Lucius' hands leave his little body and Lucius winces in regret. "He'll grow used to being apart from you again," Dumbledore assures him. "Perhaps he won't even notice the gap in his life," He adds, "But I know that you will. Just... you need to stay away from him until he's old enough."

"I know." Lucius says as he takes a few steps away and feels his heart twisting in pain. He groans before he disapparates away from the crying toddler.

~ ~ ~The years pass and he knows why he doesn't feel right. He raises his son though as his father would have though he probably shouldn't. He feels Voldemort growing in power and he shudders at the thought that the Dark wizard could hurt his Mate.

~ ~ ~ Draco goes to his first year at Hogwarts and near the end of the year Lucius' arm burns and his heart clenches in fear when he feels his bond to Harry tighten as it does when the boy is in danger. He wants to help. He so desperately wants to go and knock whatever form Voldemort has taken, onto his arse and defend Harry. He goes through this torment and finds that it happens the year after as well.

~ ~ ~The next year, he finds that only his heart bothers him as he feels Harry in danger, he is almost relieved that Voldemort is not involved.

~ ~ ~ It is that following year though, when he sees the boy turning into a young man that his heart shudders in want. He wasn't meant to see the boy. It was such a big Quidditch tournament that he thought there was no chance of seeing him, but of course. He did. Draco was being a bit of a prat to him too which infuriated the Veela. He took no part in the Death Eaters attacking the occupants of the camp grounds around the Quidditch pitch and he did everything to safely get Draco out of there though he felt his heart tugging again to go find and protect Harry from whatever was scaring him so. This school year also is the year that Hogwarts is the host to the TriWizard Tournament which means the school will be more populated and there will be dangerous challenges going on which frustrates Lucius.

He'd heard that Harry's name had been drawn from the Goblet of Fire, but that couldn't be, could it? They had an age limit on the people able to enter the competition, and Harry couldn't be seventeen yet. He read the Daily Prophet however and groaned at how the Skeeter woman phrased everything and distorted the truth of what is honestly a tragedy. He knows that Voldemort has something planned, his Dark Mark has been... itching, lately. It's growing black in color again after having been fading through the years. There is a reason that Harry is in this tournament and it is bad news.

Mere weeks after Lucius had learned that Harry was a involved in the TriWizard Tournament he felt his heart tugging in fear with the boy's very own heart. He knew that the first challenge was going on right now. He was thankful that he never felt pain from his Mate's bond though. Lucius had to come see the Tournament now. He'd go mad if he didn't know what Harry was going through. He went through the formal requests to come onto the grounds, made arrangements to stay in Hogsmead, and gained all the permissions to view the events and challenges for this "spectacular" event. He waited for a few weeks still. Nearly a month and a half passed before he decided to go and when he did he realized it was nearing Christmas and that there would be a Yule Ball. He chuckled at his luck before he went to find his son and greet him.

"Father?" The young Malfoy says questioningly as he comes from a branching off hallway.

Lucius gives him a pleased smile. "Hello, Draco. I came to be able to view the events of the Tournament myself, you've described things so well that it made me want to see for myself." The elder blond explains.

Draco nods, "There are no challenges until a few weeks after Christmas," he says.

"I guessed as much, and I see that there will be a ball," He notes.

"Yeah, I heard that the lions had to get a dancing lesson because of how unrefined they are," Draco says with a sneer.

"Mind yourself, Draco," was Lucius' first reply before he realized that this wouldn't make sense to Draco. "It's best to watch what you say, I'm sure that not all of the Gryffindor house is so bad." He says hoping that he won't put his son into a fit of outrage just yet.

"If there is a decent one then I haven't met one," The boy grumbles.

Lucius shudders in slight anger at that before he shakes it off and looks about. "I'll be staying in Hogsmead if you want to come up to my room in the Three Broomsticks during a weekend you have out there," He says curtly before he stalks back out of the school and takes a little carriage down to Hogsmead. He enjoys the little village again after all theses years that he hasn't been in school.

When the Yule Ball comes around he decides to attend and dresses in his finest dress robes before making his way to the Great Hall. He is ushered into the room before the competitors are to come in with their dates. Harry's hair is a mess upon his head and he gives a nervous look about the room as he enters and Lucius grins licks at his lips at that look. He nearly laughs when Harry nearly forgets how to dance before moves almost perfectly to the music. Once the other students join in and the first song is over, Harry abandons the dance floor and settles into a chair next to his Weasley friend.

Lucius wants to approach the boy but he remembers his promise to Dumbledore to keep his distance. He watches the nights events go on and even gets asked to dance by a woman who had decided to attend to chaperone her own child. He does so, if only to not offend the woman but once the dance is over he leaves the party to return to Hogsmead.

Weeks later is the second challenge and Lucius glares daggers at the icy water that he is being ferried over to make it to the stands that are set up within the lake. Harry is going into that water, he is certain. He shuffles and goes over to stand behind Draco and watches the events. As the hour ticks on and Harry doesn't come up, Lucius feels nervous. He watches as the Weasley boy and a little French girl... no, Fleur's sister, Draco's cousin... come up. When Harry is not with them, Lucius breathes in deeply but his breaths are growing fewer and farther between. He wonders if this is because of Harry. He watches the surface of the water intently before Harry comes flying out to land on the platform perfectly and he is surrounded by people, some to give him towels and blankets to warm and dry him, others to mock him, and others to congratulate him still. He comes out in second for his determination to save both people left in the lake.

Lucius calms himself when Harry came out no worse-for-the-wear, he goes back to Hogsmead and awaits the next challenge that comes in the middle of spring. He settles into the stands and looks on with curiosity at the maze. At least this challenge seems safer, though he knows there are probably things in between the hedges that are less than pleasant. He eyes Harry warily, afraid of what will become the boy under these circumstances. He feels his Dark Mark flaring up erratically, Voldemort is preparing for something and that something won't bode well for Harry.

When Harry and the other contestants are "safely" encompassed by the hedges, it takes only twenty minutes before sparks are shot up to aid one of them. He knows that it can't be Harry though because although the wizard is fearful, he hasn't had anything injure him or make him react any worse than normal fear.

Just short of the hour mark, Lucius feels Harry's panic go up a few notches and he breathes heavily in worry before he feels their connection stretch... as though across a great distance. His eyes widen in worry at this. He feels the Dark Mark flare up irritatedly but it's not calling for him yet. He dashes from the stands, off to the castle to find a restroom where he can breathe and think. In another ten or twenty minutes the Dark Mark calls for him and his face pales. This means that Voldemort is strong enough to call them. He falls against a sink and prays to whatever god is out there that Harry is still okay. He feels fear again through their bond, but it's not normal fear. He realizes that Harry was injured too, but it wasn't threatening. Lucius waves his wand over his body to change into the appropriate attire to approach Voldemort before he touches his Dark Mark to evaporate into the black smoke again.

A cemetery, how quaint. He scowls from behind his mask at the snakelike man he holds so much contempt for now. He glances to the side to see Harry on the grave of Voldemort's father. He avoids looking too directly at Harry though, or else he might not be able to tear his gaze away. Voldemort's words barely register to him before he feels a twinge of a Cruciartis as his mask is ripped away. "I searched everywhere for you, there was no trace of you," Lucius pleads. He doesn't want Harry to see him pleading to another man, but he has not choice, it is either this, or his life.

Lucius tries to keep his composure before Voldemort goes to Harry again at his struggling cries. Lucius whimpers inside, wanting to help the boy, to hold him, to protect him. He can't let Voldemort hurt him any more but he bears it a while longer so that the boy is freed from the reaper-angel above the grave. The Cruciartis that runs through Harry's body makes his own stiffen in discomfort and when they begin to duel Lucius Malfoy can't just stand by any longer. He throws himself between Harry and the killing curse that his "Master" cast. He holds Harry in his arms and feels his wings come forth to take the brunt of the curse. He gasps in pain but he doesn't drop dead as others would have. He hears Harry panting and he can practically feel his wonder at why he is being protected by Lucius. He faces Voldemort with a glare in his eyes. "He's my Mate, and I will never let you hurt him again," Lucius says sharply, his voice sounding like an angry orchestra while he's in his full Veela form.

"C-Cedric," Harry gasps into Lucius' chest, wanting to take his body back to the boy's father.

He feels his arm burn at the disobedience and he knows that the Dark Mark is trying to poison him into obedience but it can't touch him so long as he has Veela blood coursing through his veins. He grins wickedly before lunging to the dead boy near them and then he disapparates from before the Dark Lord. The last feelings he gets through the mark on his arm is the feeling of confusion turning into rage at loosing the boy he had been after for so long. He lands them in the grass before the audience waiting for some news of the Tournament's contestants after Fleur was brought back safely. Harry is weeping and clinging to me the stress and sadness at loosing Cedric were why his tears flowed. I made a point of covering the body from the students but held Harry between myself and the audience. I ignored Draco's look of incredulity.

"Lucius, what has happened? And what about your-" Dumbledore tries to question me.

"He's back, and I broke my promise because if I didn't, Harry could very well be dead now too," I hiss out to him.

Mr. Diggory wailed at the sight of his dead son's body and held him close in his distress. I glanced over to see Alastor Moody before noticing something was off about him. I hadn't noticed it before, but he seems... too familiar. He sighs before passing Harry off to Dumbledore and pinning the man in a corner by the stands. "Never thought I'd catch you here," Lucius says vaguely though the look in his eyes speaks more than his words.

"I can't imagine what you mean, Malfoy, I was here before, it's your own bloody fault that you can't notice an auror," The man snaps, in full character but his "normal" eye gives the man a look that says 'walk away.'

"Oh? I thought you were hunted by aurors," Lucius says before pinning the man as he searches for his polyjuice potion. "Headmaster, Severus, you may want to come see this," He calls out behind him as the students are almost all gone from the stands now, it means that this won't be upsetting anyone other than the teachers, Ministry officials, and Harry.

"Mad-eye Moody" writhes and twitches before the figure gives way to a thin man with tousled hair who has a problem with his tongue flicking out a lot.

"Barty Crouch Junior," Lucius hisses with a sneer.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," The man says with a little laugh.

Dumbledore gazes down at the writhing Dark Mark, "Harry, your arm," he says before gripping the boy's arm harshly and pulling back the bloodstained sleeve. The gash is deep but it didn't let him bleed out, thank Merlin.

Lucius hisses in annoyance at how Dumbledore treated Harry before he pulls him into his frame and simply enjoys the closeness to his Mate.

Dumbledore says other things of importance but Lucius doesn't hear them before he pulls Harry over to the stands and sits with him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're a Veela, aren't you?" Harry asks timidly.

"Yes," The elder answers simply.

"And what you meant... when you told V-voldemort that I'm your Mate... I'm not clear on that part," he adds.

"It means many things really, it means that I will protect you with my life, that I care about you in a whole different way from anyone else in this world. It means that you are the one thing that can be my undoing," Lucius says in a whisper for the boy. "We don't have to talk about that right now. Right now I want to get your arm cleaned up, and I'm sure that you're exhausted after today's evens.

Harry whimpers and nods his head before Lucius lifts him into his arms and carries him to the castle, ignoring the looks from the students. His first thought is to take the boy to Madam Pomfrey, but he doesn't like the thought of someone else caring for Harry right now and he doesn't want the boy's friends to come in and ask questions. He takes him downstairs instead, knowing where Severus' office is and knowing the portrait password. He steps in and settles Harry down on one of the armchairs that are by a little fireplace. He finds all of the supplies that he would need and begins to clean Harry's arm gently, but thoroughly. He places some ointment on it to keep it clean and help it heal before he wraps it and kisses where the boy's wrist meets the bandages.

Severus comes in shortly after this and ignores his company for the moment to settle himself into the chair behind his desk. "How long have you known that Potter was your Mate?" Severus questions.

"I've known since Voldemort attacked him as a baby," Lucius answers simply. "I felt the tug towards him since he was born." he adds.

"And, Mr. Potter, how much do you really know about Veela?" the dark man asks then.

"I know that they're powerful magical creatures and they have a Mate for life," Harry begins, "They're usually very beautiful so as to attract their Mate easier, and... no that's it," He says while trying to stifle a yawn.

Lucius smiles softly at that cute face before he glances to his friend. "What is your point?" I ask.

"Just curious if he knows the important bits before you sleep with him," Severus says bluntly. This makes Harry sit up, wide awake now.

Harry flushes and can't look anywhere near me now.

"Oh please, you said they have Mate, and Lucius already said that you are his Mate, what did you expect," the potion's master snaps slightly.

Harry groans and folds himself into the chair while Lucius sighs. "I'll wait for you though, Harry, I'm not about to go rushing full speed ahead, ignore Severus, he's just jealous," the blond coaxes before he moves to lift Harry again. "May I?" he asks this time since he notices the boy is a bit more reluctant after Severus' words.

A simple nod from Harry makes Lucius grin as he lifts him and carries him out. He doesn't know where he is going to take him though. Common rooms aren't usually available to the public, Harry shouldn't be off of school grounds, especially now, and Lucius hadn't gotten a room within the castle because before now that would have made accidental contact with Harry too easy.

"Where do you want to go?" Lucius asks. "If you would like, I can take you up to your co-" He starts.

"No. I don't want to talk to all of them right now," Harry replies, cutting me off. "I just want a quiet place to sleep," He says weakly.

The elder Malfoy nods and begins to think before grinning at an idea he has. He makes his way up to the fifth floor and walks directly to a wall before he stands there and waits for the door to appear.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are we doing?" Harry asks in wonder.

"Call me Lucius, and look," The man says as he nods towards the slowly appearing door.

Harry gapes in wonder at the creation of a new door where none had been before.

Lucuis grins before he opens the door to find a fully furnished room with a large bed and another door that probably leads to a bathroom. "Would you like a bath first?" the man asks easily, not noting that there could be another motive behind this. He was being honest when he had said that he would wait.

Harry flushes. "I'd like one, but..." he says thinking too deeply about my words.

Lucius realizes what is bothering the boy and laughs slightly. "You can bathe yourself if you'd like, I'm not about to overstep any boundary you have," He assures him.

Harry nods and when Lucius takes him into the bathroom and sets him down onto his feet, he heads over to the large bath and starts it.

"One moment," Lucius says before grabbing gently at Harry's injured arm and he casts a little charm on it. "Waterproofed now," he says before he gives the boy his privacy and lays on the bed, his mind running wild with thoughts now. He felt perfect at the moment. He had Harry, Harry knew about their bond, he might not know everything yet, but he didn't need to, it was still something that Lucius would work on with him.

Harry padded back out with only a towel wrapped around his frame and blushed. "I have no clean clothes," He mumbles in embarrassment.

"Check the wardrobe," Lucius directs, waving his hand towards the wooden furniture on the opposite wall as the bathroom door with the bed in between. He watches the boy's body move and smiles slightly at it but whenever Harry turns back he pretends disinterest.

"Thanks," the boy mumbles before he retreats back to the bathroom and changes into the comfortable clothes that the wardrobe provided him. He comes padding out again with his hair in wet and limp strands. He shuffles on his feet, uncertain if he should join Lucius on the bed.

The blond chuckles before he summons a towel and pulls Harry over to him before attacking the soaked ebony locks. "You'll catch a cold if you leave your hair wet like that," He explains even as he rubs at the hair. He pulls the towel away and gently tugs a few strands that refuse to dry well before he summons a brush and works knots out of the boy's hair. Harry blushes and avoids looking at the beautiful man who is taking care of him in such a way. Once Lucius is satisfied, he lets the boy go and tosses the other items off of the bed before he lays down again and invites Harry to do the same.

"Um..." Harry says uncomfortably.

"I won't touch you in your sleep... well not sexually at least," The blond promises before gently pulling Harry down onto the bed and he curls around him.

"Thank you for everything today, Lucius," Harry says, using the man's first name for the first time.

Lucius grins like mad at that, "Anything for you," He assures him before kissing the top of his head and the two fall asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wakes and nuzzles his face into the warm fabric before it before he freezes, feeling arms tighten around him and a warm chest push back against that fabric from before. Memories come flooding back before he relaxes and realizes that this must be Lucius.

The blond pulls back slightly to look down at his Mate, in wonder at why the boy tensed as he had. "Harry?" the man inquires.

"I just forgot some things for a moment," the teen explains without Lucius explaining very much.

The elder Malfoy stroked Harry's hair softly before he pressed a kiss to the teen's forehead. "Is there anything that you would like to know about Veela, at this time?" he questioned.

"Can I stay with you over summer break?" Harry asks perfectly serious. He knows that this isn't exactly a question about his Mate's race, but it is something vital to him right now because the school year is almost over.

"That's not entirely on topic, and as much as I want to say yes with all certainty, I cannot. We can speak with the headmaster about this though," Lucius assures him, "Now, try to stay on topic, would you?" he teases with a kiss to the green-eyed-teens nose.

Harry blinked in vague shock at the gesture, but he didn't pull away, liking the warm feeling it settled into his stomach. "Honestly? I'm bollocks at asking questions, but really, I want to know anything and everything that you can tell me," the teen replied smartly.

"Anything you want to do before we have to rejoin the wizarding world?" Lucius checks as he leans up on his elbows so that he is partially leaning over Harry, but not too close to him.

Harry plucks the hair tie from the platinum locks on a whim and lets out a coo as the silken strands fall around the beautiful face before him. He flushes though when he realizes what he's done and how he's reacted to everything. His mind then goes to something he'd like before the public would be privy to his life. "Could..." he tries to request. "K-kiss me?" Harry asks finally after working out a way to say it without looking or sounding so stupid. He didn't exactly succeed, but the words had left his mouth before he realized what could happen from the simple request.

"As you wish," Lucius purrs as a tender hand brushes across a pale cheek and cradles his head as he leans down to touch their lips together in the most tender of kisses. Sparks and fireworks go off behind each of their eyes, before Lucius reigns in his control and pulls away again. His normally blue grey eyes shine like pools of quicksilver for a few moments before he sits up all the way, never tearing his gaze away from the beautiful boy before him.

Harry blushed a brilliant shade of pink that peeked down around the collar of his shirt, hinting that the color continued. He sat up with Lucius though and leaned into him slightly, happy with the first kiss, being as simple as it was. He had been worried that Lucius would take advantage of him and make it more than he wanted just yet. A soft sigh escaped his lips. "Do we have to go out there?" Harry questioned, nodding towards the door.

"Eventually, yes, but we can stay here for as long as you need," Lucius assures his treasure. A pop is heard from the corner of the room and appearing on it, is a feast for breakfast for them. "Hungry?" the blonde asks, noting that the brunette is a bit too thin for his liking.

An enthusiastic nod assures him that the lack of weight isn't a choice all the time. They rise and go to the table, eating their fill with small chatter exchanged.

Harry is vaguely surprised with how much he and the father of his claimed enemy have in common. They had even gotten into a brief debate over the best quidditch team before conceding that both teams had their ups and downs as any other sports team would.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll shower up before we leave," Lucius excuses himself as he presses a soft kiss into the bed of dark locks atop Harry's head.

Harry gave a contented sound in response as he shuffled back to the bed and dozed while he waited.

Lucius reemerged in only a towel before finding that the house elves had taken their clothes and washed/repaired them. He smiled at the dozing boy and dressed before waking the teen. "The house elves cleaned and fixed your clothes, you should get changed," he coaxed.

Harry yawned before grabbing his clothes and going into the bathroom to change them.

While Harry was changing, Lucius settled on the end of the bed that he had set to rights. He furrowed his brow at a strange feeling coming through the bond to the teen in the other room. He gasped when he realized that it was distress and he dashed into the bathroom, forgetting to knock. He was greeted with a barely dressed Harry looking at him with frustrated and angry tears in his eyes as he tried to pull the bandage on his arm. "Love, don't mess with it, it'll heal in time, and it's best to keep it covered for a little while longer," Lucius tried to assure the teen.

"I want to see it though, please, I have to know that this is all real, that last night was real. I need to know that Vold- You-know-who is back, and that C-Cederic is dead." the boy choked out with hot tears streaming down in rivulets.

Lucius pulled Harry into his arms and settled on the floor with him tucked against him. "I wish that I could tell you it was a dream, a bad nightmare, but that would be lying to you and giving you false hope. There is nothing you can do to change what happened, and it would have happened regardless, but everything will be okay, because I refuse to let anything horrible happen to you, not like that again. I'll be here for you," Lucius rambled saying whatever he could to be truthful and helpful to his little gem.

Harry sobbed into the elder man's shirt for a long while before he came back to reality and let out a sigh. "It's not fair," he mumbled.

"Nothing ever is," Lucius comments with another kiss to the boy's forehead. "You're still not dressed," he commented then, hoping to see that delicious blush and find out how far it really stretched.

He got what he wanted and more. Harry squeaked and made his way, hurriedly, out of Lucius' grasp to pull on his clothes quickly, but not before Lucius found that it dusted well down the teen's upper torso.

Harry averted his eyes from the blond in embarrassment but he walked towards the blond and hugged him tightly, needing that reassurance that the man was there.

They made their way out of the sanctuary of the Room of Requirement, and immediately, were found by none other than Severus Snape. "Glad to finally find you two, Dumbledore is requesting our presence," the potions master says dryly.

Lucius nods and keeps Harry glued to his side as they make their way to the headmaster's office.

"Lucius, Severus, and dear Harry. I hope that you are all well this morning!" the headmaster tries for his usual cheeriness but that undertone of grief is so clearly written both on his face and etched into his voice.

"Well enough, I presume," Severus answers for them all.

Harry shuffles slightly, moving as though he could get any closer to Lucius.

"Please, come sit," Albus invites, gesturing to the three armchairs before his desk.

Lucius and Severus sit with ease, but Harry, settles into his own chair for only a moment before he quickly moves into Lucius' lap with a needy look on his face.

Dumbledore says nothing but gives Lucius a look that tells him that this is a greater development than he had expected. "Now that we're all comfortable, I am sure that all three of you can confirm the words of last night, that Voldemort has indeed returned?"

Harry shivers and Lucius growls lowly at the mention of the man and how that name makes his Mate feel so uncomfortable. Severus' lips create nothing more than a line as he presses them together.

"Yes," Harry finally responds for them.

"I hate to ask this of you two, but Severus, Lucius, could I see your dark marks?" Dumbledore requests.

Severs tugs his loose sleeve up to show the writhing and inky black mark across his forearm. Lucius pulls his own sleeve up to show an angry red and grey mark, that is losing all color other than the redness quickly. Harry gasps and touches very close to the mark, but doesn't touch where it is irritated for fear of hurting the man.

Severus' eyes flash before he moves in front of the pair and takes hold of the blond's arm. "He tried to kill you," he states more than asks.

"Yes," Lucius answers anyway. "I felt the poison beginning to activate the moment I moved between the Dark Lord and Harry, it's not left me alone since, but I feel it lessening in strength," he explains.

"Just be sure that you aren't the one weakening, I'll need to find something to rid your blood of the poison, but if you weren't a Veela, disobeying the Dark Lord to this extent would have left you dead," Severus says firmly. He releases that arm finally at the clearing of Dumbledore's throat.

"So it is true, and you all bear the proof of it," the grey man says grimly. "Very well, now, Harry, are there any words that you would like to say on behalf of the recently deceased, Mr. Diggory? Or his father?" Dumbledore asks.

"No sir, I don't think that I could hold myself together for that," the teen replies in a weak voice as he buries his face further into Lucius' chest.

"I understand, my boy, this evening there will be an assembly giving what explanation we can give without scaring too many students," the headmaster explains.

"Professor?" Harry speaks up as he turns his head to the man now. "I don't mean to get off topic, but earlier, Luc and I were talking and... I was wondering if I could stay with him over the breaks now?" the teen presented.

Dumbledore didn't bat a lash at the nickname but Lucius purred and Severus' eye twitched slightly. "Harry, I can't say that I advise that, your aunt and uncle are expecting you, aren't they? And besides, there are wards around their home that protect you better than most places could offer. As well as the fact that I'm sure that Lucius is a highly wanted man by Voldemort now," Dumbledore says sweetly, but he's making it as clear as he can that he will not allow this.

"My aunt and uncle wouldn't care, they never do anyway, those wards, they've never been poked or prodded at before, so their effectiveness isn't guaranteed, and Lucius may be wanted by the noseless son-" Harry starts of in a flurry before he feels a squeeze around his waist, warning him to not lose his temper so much, "-My apologies- Voldemort, but that doesn't justify why Lucius couldn't look after me. I am firm in the belief that I am safest with my Mate," Harry says more calmly now.

"You hardly know a thing about Veela, let alone about how being a Mate to one affects either you or them, Harry," the old man tries to say sweetly, in a way that would make Harry feel like nothing more than a child.

The teen bristles, "I know enough, and Lucius already told me that he would do anything to protect me, so give me a better reason than my ignorance in the matter," Harry snapped.

Lucius gave Harry a startled look before he whispered something into the teens ear that made the boy blush but he didn't settle yet. He wasn't done, and he wasn't going to be until he had his way. He would throw a tantrum worthy of the name that his Mate had given his son.

Dumbledore stood, "Harry, I will kindly ask that you try to be reasonable in your requests. Lucius has his own family to care for already, another head to count wouldn't be helpful, and it would make things all the harder for him and yourself. You won't be the center of his attentions if you are with the whole family-" he tries to explain.

"I don't need to be the center of attention to want to be with him rather than my bloody aunt and uncle. I won't go back to them, and if you ever read my letters in full, you would understand why!" Harry said as he stood and began trembling.

Severus looked on in concern for the boy before he noticed the tremors wracking the teen's body. "Lucius, hold him," he said softly.

Lucius gathered Harry back into his arms before the boy fell to pieces with tears, and sobs being the only thing heard in the room for several moments. Lucius began to let out soothing coos to try and ease his Mate's pain, but this pain was the pain of memories and scars. 'scars' Lucius repeated in his mind. That was what he was feeling from Harry, that there were scars that would never leave him alone, especially if he had to go back.

"Sir, I believe there is something missing here that we are not privy to, if you would care to explain?" Severus inquired. "He's been writing you over the summers? And by how he spoke, you haven't been addressing the issues presented in these letters," the potions master explained why he was asking.

"I can't imagine what he means," the headmaster says obliviously, trying to hide something.

"Where are these letters?" Severus inquires seriously.

"I burned them, you can't expect me to keep such things around all the time," Dumbledore says incredulously.

"I would if they had some vital information in the- Legimens!" Severus says before the thought to infiltrate the old man's memories crosses his mind.

Lucius ignores the other room's occupants while this is going on and there is silence in the room as he calms his Mate.

Severus breaks his concentration with a gasp for breath before he draws his wand and binds the dazed headmaster. "Godric, I would request that you go find Minerva, this is highly important. Albus Dumbledore is no longer fit for duty as Heamaster. She will have to step in," he explains.

"Severus, I can explain-" the grey man tries to coax the furious professor into releasing him or hearing him out.

"I have nothing more to hear from you," Severus says sharply as his wand cuts out the path for a silencing charm around the soon-to-be ex-headmaster.

Minerva arrives moments later in a flourish. Godric returns to his painting with a smug look. "What is the meaning of sending Him to find me?" She asks in frustration before she takes in the headmaster. "Albus!" she squawks.

"Minerva, I have reason to believe that Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore has been keeping some delicate, and pertinent information from us about the well-being of Mr. Potter." Severus explains. "Lucius, you can take him elsewhere, perhaps my quarters?" the Potions master offers.

Lucius nods simply before he makes his way out of the room.

"I've honestly never seen the boy so worked up!" Minerva says in a dazed way as she looks at the door that the blond had just disappeared.

"Nor have I, and I pride myself in getting that boy into a fit of sorts," Severus says in a grim tone. "Minerva, I believe that Harry was abused by his aunt and uncle. I'm not surprised as to why he is so thin, but I believe that there has been far worse done to him than bringing him to the edge of starvation," The usually stern man says with more emotion in his words that wouldn't usually be shown to the Potter boy. "I've faced things like this, but I couldn't say that I've seen as extensive damage as Harry seems to show," Severus says in a more gentle tone when speaking of his past.

*Back to Harry and Luc*

Lucius settles onto the couch in Severus' private quarters and tucks Harry securely into his frame while the boy begins to doze, though his rest is fitful now that the memories are returning from his previous summers and all around, life, with the Dursleys. Lucius almost wishes that their bond were further progressing so that he could share the pain of these memories, but for now, he will let Harry bear the weight alone, so long as he doesn't think that any of those horrors were his own fault.

Lucius just enjoyed the time to finally hold his Mate and be there for the teen. He strokes gentle fingers through the silken black trusses and whispers soft words to the boy as he sleeps. He is the anchor that Harry has to reality right now.

When Harry wakes, it is to the door slamming open and a furious potions master stalking in before remembering that he had sent the two down here. "My apologies," he says softly as he moves to join the couple. He moves an armchair to face the couch that the pair are settled upon and he looks intently at Harry as he takes a seat. "Mr- Harry, why did you not tell another teacher about the events that occurred over the summer?" He asked in a soft tone as green eyes flitted to him.

"I thought that they wouldn't believe me, or that they would just bring it up to Dumbledore, and nothing would be done still. Or word would make it back to my aunt and uncle that I had told someone, and they would do far worse things," Harry murmurs. His words are soft, but to Severus' surprise, they are clear and they ring with truth.

"Harry, love," Lucius coos as he buries his face into the hair he had previously been stroking. "I refuse to let you go back to those monsters," he says firmly but quietly, so quiet that Severus hardly catches them at all.

"No, he won't be going back to them, but I don't know that being with you is the best course of action, as of yet, Lucius," Severus says calmly, trying to portray the importance of his words in how careful he is being. "As much as I hate the old man now, I can't say that he was wrong in what he said earlier about you being distracted, you're going to have to hide, you and your family, in fact, Narcissa, has already been moved, though it's more against her will than you would expect," he said with a slight snarl.

"No, I expect her to resist and give us away if she stays with us any longer, Severus. She's not as mad as Bellatrix, but she is just as loyal to the Dar- Voldemort, if not more so, just in different fashions," Lucius explains. "She would turn us all over if she could," He adds with a meaningful look.

"Then what do you propose we do with her? She is your wife after all," the Potions master, inquires.

"Let her do as she pleases, so long as divorce papers are filed immediately. My father is going to turn in his grave at this," Lucius smirks.

"And what of Draco?" Severus asks then.

"I'll do what I can about him, I refuse to let my son go," Lucius said with determination. "Just please, let me take care of him," the Veela pleads softly as he wraps Harry into a tighter embrace.

"I'll see what can be done," Severus assures him. "Now, back to the original topic. Those muggles will have Hell to pay, from Muggle law enforcement and wizarding alike, not to mention a revenge driven Veela," he says with a slight smirk to his old school friend.

Harry turns his head away from the blond in interest at these words. "What can really be done?" he asks.

"Muggle prison for child abuse, Azkaban for the same thing, and well, Lucius can do nearly whatever he sees fit, with your permission," Severus explains.

"Aside from killing them, right?" Harry asks with a furrowed brow.

"No, I could kill them if I saw that they had done enough to deserve it, and as I see it, they have," Lucius says darkly.

"Please, no," Harry says with wide eyes, "No killing, I know that they've done some terrible things, but they don't deserve death. Let them pay for their trespasses in other ways, just not death," He says with meaning as he grabs at Lucius' robes to keep his attention, wanting his words to be held and understood carefully.

"I understand, love, I won't kill them. As Severus said, I require your permission before I can act, I won't kill them," He promises and kisses Harry's forehead, just below that damnable scar.

Severus scowled softly, "You realize that they deserve the worst deaths imaginable? Harming a child, an innocent in itself is worthy of death in many places and by many people's beliefs. Harming a wizard child, even worse, especially when they know it. Harming you, however, would get the entire Wizarding world on their case, and they would probably ask for a public hanging, if that weren't too graphic," he says darkly.

"It wasn't that bad," Harry said in a small voice that no one believed his words.

Severus waved his wand over the boy with a brief look at Lucius. "Not that bad?" He asks again as the teens body glowed in far too many places. Each glowing mark represented a scar. A few were a faint yellow or blue, showing that they were less severe, or nearly healed. Others glowed orange and red, some even going to a dark red that made Lucius shudder with anger. His feet, calves, ribs, and back looked to have the worst of the damage. The scar on Harry's forehead was some odd black light that was somehow perceptible.

Harry shivered as he realized what they were seeing and he buried his face into Lucius' chest, wishing that they wouldn't look. He felt a flood of shame coming over him, as though they could judge him for this.

"Harry, look at me," Lucius purred as Severus made a copy image of the results before waving the spell away. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, you are perfect, scars and all, you are not at fault for anything that was done to you. You did not deserve it, they were wrongs done to you," He whispered to his Mate with love etched into every word as he punctuated "perfect" with a kiss to Harry's cheek.

Harry's vibrant eyes filled with tears and he buried his face into Lucius shoulder as he let the sobs out that he didn't realize he was holding. He doesn't believe it with all his heart yet, but hearing those words were a relief none-the-less, and Lucius is going to work hard in the future to make his Mate believe him.

Soft, soothing words are heard among the sobs, other than that, there is silence. Severus moves the armchair back to its place and silently moves to his desk before scribbling out something on a slip and setting it aside for the time being.

"He's asleep again," Lucius says quietly to his friend.

"He's been physically and mentally exhausted, I'm not surprised. I know you are relish to allow this, but you should take him to see Poppy, she could give him some potions to help him cope with some of this. Don't say a word on Dumbledore though," Severus explains before adding in a very serious tone that last sentence.

"Of course," Lucius says with a nod of his head before he lifts his little Mate into his arms and carries him lovingly back out of the dungeons and up to the infirmary.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wasn't aware that you had hung around, what brings you hear with Mr. Potter?" The stout woman asks with a frown as she wipes her hands off in her apron.

"He's gone through quite a bit with the tournament, I was wondering if you could do a general evaluation in case he needs any potions," Lucius says as he shifts the boys in his arms, hoping to not have to put the boy down.

Poppy tries to do a scan over Harry but frowns when it doesn't come out clear. "Your magical signature, Veela side, is interfering, Mr. Malfoy, you should remember this much from your years here," She says as explanation. "Please, settle him onto one of the beds," she coaxes.

Lucius lets out a sigh and a soft growl even as he settles the teen into a bed and he twitches at the whine that Harry releases at being let go. Lucius holds his hand in reassurance and the hope he won't wake.

Poppy recasts the scan spell before checking the readings accurately now. She clicks her tongue when Lucius is about to scoop Harry back up. "He's exhausted, leave him here to rest and I'll let you know when he is able to leave," She commands.

Lucius growls more audibly now in warning to her. "I remind you, though I pray you don't need reminding, I'm a Veela, and it seems that you are a bit slow on the situation here," he explains without explaining anything clearly.

"I promise that no harm will come to him, if that is your concern," Poppy says obliviously as she gathers a few potions from the cabinet in the back.

Lucius releases his full Veela form with a rush of magic that nearly knocks her off balance. "I assure you, that rationally, I have the utmost of faith in you, however, that is not the issue, as I am hoping that you realize now," he says in his chiming voice.

Madam Pomfrey flushes and nods her head, "Of course, my deepest apologies, I wasn't thinking straight," She says in a fluster as she settles the handful of vials down carefully. "I would still request that he stays around here for me to keep an eye on him, but I won't force you out," She says with a nod, "Just don't wake him," She adds with a slightly distrustful gaze that implies that she truly realizes what is going on between the elder man and the teen.

Lucius smirks softly before he nudges Harry onto one side and he presses himself firmly against the sleeping form with one wing maneuvering beneath the bed and to be just in front of them while the other wing lies across them, forming a wall of safety, privacy, and warmth that makes Harry coo in happiness even in his sleep. Lucius presses a soft kiss to the back of Harry's head.

Through most of the day, the two sleep like that before the doors to the infirmary slam open and there is a rush of commotion. "Poppy!" Minerva calls out into the room with worry etched into her voice.

The medi-witch rushes over to the 3 students and one professor being laid out on beds. 2 of the students are conscious, however, all four bear marks of heavy damage.

Lucius tightens his wings to try and block things out but Harry woke at the first sound, he's just trying to pretend that nothing is happening. "Sleep, Harry," Lucius tries to coax.

"I want to know what happened," the teen complains as he turns to face the blond, hoping to see behind him before he frowns at the wings that block all view from him. His frown quickly fades though as a tentative hand extends and strokes a soft patch of feathers. "They're beautiful," he purrs. "You are too, more so than usual," He adds with a mischievous grin.

Lucius chuckles in a musical tone that shows extended fangs. His face is more flawless in appearance than when he isn't in his full Veela form, his hair has a streak or two of a silvery color, rather than the platinum blond. And his eyes shine with silver for much longer than a few moments. "I'm in my full Veela form," he explains before he steals a quick kiss from the teen who gives no objections. "You should sleep though," He adds once the kiss is broken and Harry has quite the blush to his complexion.

"I still want to know what happened," Harry pouts.

"You won't like it," Lucius says in a more serious tone than even the request for Harry to sleep. "There was an accident, only four people were hurt, but for two of them, it's pretty bad," he explains without giving exact details.

"Tell me or show me," Harry says in a firm tone.

"Harry-" Lucius tries to coax again.

"Show. Me." Harry says sharply now.

Lucius sighs before he snaps the top wing down to allow Harry to see the graphic details of Professor Flitwick and a Hufflepuff being rearranged into healthier positions, bones being placed into natural positions again, and breathing, though sharp with pain, becoming more regulated. The other two bare cuts, bruises and a small handful of broken bones, but nothing so drastic as the other.

"Seamus!" Harry yelps as he sees the Irish teen whimpering as his arm is set to rights. Harry throws himself out of the bed, much to the displeasure of his Mate, and bolts to the side of one of his friends.

"Oi, 'Arry, what brings you here?" he asks with a grimace but he tries to keep his voice lighthearted.

"Just a bit overtired after the tournament," Harry says with a shrug. "What happened?" He inquires with worry.

"'Dunno, but Dumbledore's office imploded," the other teen says with a quizzical brow. "Trust me, I mean imploded, not exploded, everything sucked into a center point, well, then it exploded, and rubble landed everywhere, luckily, that section of the school isn't highly populated, just people sneakin' 'round for whatever reason. Not like that's my business or nothin'. All the sudden, 'BAM' and we're all laid out on the ground with rubble coverin' us." The irish teen explained with animation in his voice that said he had been given a pain killer.

Harry gawked. He couldn't believe that the headmaster's office was just gone. He trembled though when he realized that Dumbledore must have still been in there and finally got sick of being tied up, so he made his own escape. Or something REALLY bad happened other than a senile old man.

Harry's tremors apparently got Lucius' attention as the Veela rushed to embrace him from behind. Harry stiffened for a moment before he let the blond hold him and instantly felt himself calm. "Minerva?" Lucius questioned in a soft voice that kept Harry in his calm state. "Is there any word from him?"

"I'm sorry, there isn't," The head of Gryffindor house replied with pursed lips. "We know that he isn't in the rubble, so he must have caused it and escaped somehow. As much as I believe he means no harm to anyone around here, his silence on the matter of your Mate, was rather disturbing," She adds.

Harry turns in Lucius' arms and reaches up to wrap his arms around the blond's neck while trying to ignore his head of house's words. Lucius tightens his grip and pulls him up a little bit before quickly swinging the teen's legs up and holding him bridal style. "Let me know whatever you find out. He's just as in the wrong as those muggles," Lucius said before giving Madam Pomfrey a look as he walked out with Harry, "Talk to Severus if you want to check up on him again," he said sharply.

Harry noticed the wings of his Mate flaring around them and cooed at the added protection that he perceived. "Luc…?" He murmured into the man's collarbone.

"Yes, Harry?" the blond inquired in a soft purr as they made their way to the room of requirement again.

"Kiss me again?" Harry said in a small voice as they stepped through the door into the exact same room that had been presented to them before.

Lucius hummed for a moment as though he were thinking about whether he would acquiesce to that request. He gently settled Harry onto the bed and smirked at the concerned sound since his request hadn't been fulfilled yet. "Of course," he purred warmly before he pressed tender kisses to Harry's cheeks, making his way to the teen's lips. The kiss remained innocent for a few moments before a hand tangled into dark locks and the boy gasped softly for air. It was a willing offering even while it was involuntary. Lucius allowed the kiss to deepen, but he took his dear sweet time in teasing his tongue into the heated mouth of the boy below him. Minutes that seemed like hours passed. Cautious or inexperienced hands trailed over torsos, gasps and innocent moans were heard, and a pair of cheeks were tinted red long before the kiss ended. Lucius pulled back to admire the kiss-bruised lips, tousled hair, and blown pupils in green eyes.

Harry panted heavily and gazed up at the platinum beauty above, before he realized that the aforementioned hair was tied back again. He gave a soft grunt before reaching up and plucking the tie from it again and making a funny little squeak of joy as the locks fell over their faces.

Lucius let forth chimes of laughter that made Harry's heart flutter. Those silver eyes pierced him to the bed and told him things that he couldn't imagine were real, but he believed them anyway.

"I'm really not complaining, but aside from attracting me, is there any other reason that you still have your full Veela form out?" Harry inquired lazily as he gathered a few strands of silken hair and adored the texture and light playing across them.

"I had called it forth to get the point across to the healer, and then I kept it because it was more comfortable than the in-between form that I needed to have my wings," Lucius explained, "And I think you're rather fond of my wings," he added as an afterthought when he realized that the previously unoccupied hand of Harry's was up stroking across a wing, as far as he could reach.

Harry nodded his agreement. He loved the feel of the Veela's wings, but those silver eyes were definitely his favorite thing about the full Veela form.

Lucius moved slowly to lie beside Harry, never breaking eye-contact or loosing contact with some part of the teen. A lazy smile played across his lips as a gentle hand brushed across Harry's cheek.

A loud cracking sound was heard through the room that made Harry jump slightly before peeking around Lucius to see a house elf standing by the bed. He gave his Mate a look.

Lucius sighed and sat up to look at the nervous creature. "What is it, Pepper?" the man inquired of an apparently familiar house elf.

"Lady Malfoy-Black be requesting to be speaking with Lord Malfoy, she be saying that she would not sign divorce papers 'less she get to speak with Lord Malfoy," the elf squeaked out, shifting on her feet anxiously.

"Tell her that I'll be there when I can," he said with a sigh before dismissing her and flopping down onto the bed again.

The next crack announces her departure before it is heard shortly after again. Lucius groans. "That insufferable woman," he growls before facing the house elf again. "Speak." He commands.

"Lady Malfoy-Black be yelling that she be demanding Lord Malfoy's presence. She be throwing things at Pepper's head too, a vase has broken. Pepper be punishing herself when she be having a free moment.

"There's no need, I'll have her pay for it. Wait a few moments, I'll leave with you, but I'll need you to bring me right back here, or if this room isn't here, take me right outside of it," he commanded before turning to his mate, rolling to hover above him for a few more moments. "Stay unless Severus comes to get you, no one else, not even one of your friends or McGonagall," the blond instructs before kissing his mate softly.

"Wait, Luc, will the elf um…" Harry tries to ask.

"Pepper and all other elves know better than to talk about a master's personal life, or anyone's personal life for that matter. If the wench hears about it, it won't be from one of the elves," He assures his little Mate before kissing him once more. He focuses for a moment to go back to his "normal" form, minus wings, fangs, eyes going grey once more, and his stature going down by an inch or two. He adjusts and repairs his robes before he takes the hand of his house elf and with a wink to Harry, they are gone.

Harry sighs and tosses his arms about in the bed, frustrated that he was going to either get farther in his relationship, or get more information from Lucius about their bond/relationship. He ruffled his own hair before gathering up the plush comforter and burrowing into it before finding himself drifting into sleep.

An hour or two later, a pounding knock woke him and when he called through the door in question of whom it was, Severus' voice rang back clearly. Harry opened the door and pulled a face of displeasure at the lack of Mate.

"Don't glue yourself to him as much as you seem to have," the Potions Master reprimanded without as much venom as a normal scolding would have held.

Harry shuffles his feet, "He's not here right now anyway," he mutters.

"Where did he go on such short notice?" Severus inquired with worry in his face now as he stepped into the room and settled into one of the armchairs that was before a blazing fire.

Harry shrugged, "Wherever his wife is, she called him away to discuss the divorce," he mumbled as he moved to sit on the couch, curled up into a tight little ball on the large piece of furniture.

"Would you mind if I stay until he returns?" Severus asks softly.

Harry shrugged, "I won't go so far as to say 'no,'" he said with his green eyes focused on the fire.

"Would you like to know more about Veela? I may not be an expert, but he taught me enough about them when we were still students that I held on to should he need my help in the future, and I think this seems like one of those moments," Severus asked and explained.

"Sure," Harry murmured before his gaze fell on the professor and was held there as he was enlightened to the full extent of power a Veela holds, how long they can live, and how even if the mate is not a Veela, they have an extended life as well.

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought for a little bit. "What is the courting process like?" he inquires.

Severus has to recall that point of conversation. "He has to woo you, in effect. Presents, dates, and other ways to prove to you that he is capable of being a good Mate to you. Bonding is similar to marriage for Veela, but on a deeper, more binding level, and it would dissolve any other bonds. So divorcing Narcissa wouldn't be necessary, but it would allow for an easier transition, as well as it would appear legal to the Wizarding world when he courts you, should he do so in public," the professor explains.

Harry nods and sits up only to prop his chin on his knees while still gazing into the fire. It has been nearly 4 hours now and Harry really wants to have those strong, warm arms holding him again. "Is it normal for me to want to have him back and around me all the time?" Harry asks in a drone.

"It could be, I can't say for sure, but he did save your life, so you are sure to have some feeling of gratitude towards him, and he probably has already provided the proof that he can take care of you and protect you, so your magic is probably adapting to him as your caretaker," the 'Dungeon Bat' explains.

Harry hums as he feels tired again. His eyes are slipping closed just as he feels warm arms wrap around him from behind and silken locks fall into his face. "Luc," He mumbles before dozing off again.

Lucius chuckles softly at his little Mate before releasing the boy and helping him lay down against the pillowed up armrest. He moves around the couch to sit at the teens feet and quirks an eyebrow to his friend. "How much does he know now?" he inquires.

Severus catches him up on all of what was taught today, and the teacher informs Lucius that a note was found from the Headmaster, proclaiming that he bears no ill will toward the students, he only did what he saw was right. He will remain in hiding until charges against him are dropped.

"I pity the old fool, perhaps official charges will be dropped to lure him out, but I will not forget what he has done." The vengeful Veela growled.

"I know, I just came to tell you that, so I'll be leaving now, be sure not to monopolize him too much, his friends are worried," The professor comments before leaving. He isn't the biggest fan of the Golden Trio, but he isn't about to allow his friend to end up on the wrong side of those two.

Lucius nodded to the back of his friend before he moved to scoop Harry into his arms and he tucked him back into the bed. He settled down with him, assuring him with gentle caresses, that he was there and the teen was safe. He heard the pop that announced the arrival of dinner and he shifted to hover over Harry while waking him slowly with soft kisses.

"Mmmh," Harry hummed in appreciation as his eyelids fluttered. He slowly began to kiss back before emerald eyes met silver.

"Food," Lucius explains in a musical voice that spoke of his Veela form being out.

Harry blinked in recognition at that word and they made their way to the table, flowing with food. "It must be from the feast in Cedric's memory," the teen murmured when he felt the spread was more elaborate than usual.

Lucius nodded in agreement and shifted his seat closer to Harry's to comfort him as they ate.

Harry only ate half of what was piled upon his plate before he pushed away and tucked his legs in under his chin.

"Love?" Lucius purred in questioning.

"Not hungry," was the mumbled reply.

"You need to eat, I'm going to work to make sure you are healthy, and you need to eat to be healthy," Lucius tried to coax.

Harry shook his head and tried to escape his Mate by going back to the bed before strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a strong chest. "I'm not hungry, Lucius," The teen replied to the unasked question.

"Is there a treat you would like at least?" the Veela inquired.

"Not right now, maybe later," he said simply.

Lucius sighed and released Harry to watch him pad off to the bathroom for a few minutes before he reemerged with a pale face but no expression to match it. "Are you feeling well?" Lucius inquired.

"I'm just really tired after all of these past few days," Harry said simply as he curled up into the blond's side as the Veela read a book.

"Then I'll let you sleep," he said sweetly before kissing the teen's forehead and frowning at how warm it felt.

Lucius would let it slide for now, hoping that it was a passing fever. He continued his reading and smirked as he planned on the first gift to give his little Mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius fell asleep some time after Harry had peacefully drifted off, but his rest was short lived when Harry woke him with a night terror.

"Harry, Harry my love, my treasure, wake up, please, it's just a dream. It's not happening," he cooed and tried to soothe. When watery green eyes opened to meet glowing grey/blue, Lucius let out a sigh before pressing tender kisses to tear-stained cheeks. "It was just a dream," he whispered one last time.

Harry calmed his breathing before letting out a small whine that had Lucius shifting them so that Harry was curled up on his mate's lap and resting his head on the blond's chest. "I know, but it was more of a memory, or a mixed up combination of memories," He murmured with a whimper.

Lucius ran a hand through soft ebony locks. "I understand. It's over now though, just rest." he cooed.

Harry nodded and felt his body drifting back into slumber, his mind being the last bit to give in.

Lucius knew that Harry had a fever now, and that said fever was making him at least slightly delirious. He would have to speak to Madam Pomfrey or Severus about this. Deciding upon the latter, he called a house elf and had them pass a message along to Severus whenever the man woke that morning, for now he would work to fight the fever.

Severus arrived around 7:30 that morning and entered with little announcement. Lucius eyed him carefully, but he knew full well that the man wouldn't harm his mate intentionally. "I'm amazed that Poppy still has to ask you to move away when she casts diagnostic spells, there are spells that are made for situations such as your own," he mused as he waved his wand over the sleeping boy still in his friends lap.

Lucius made a simple sound of acknowledgment as he admired his mate before looking up to Severus, hoping for an answer.

"It would appear to be the combination of stress, the Cruciartis that was cast upon him, and lack of sleep, though I can tell that you are working to help that. I advise a Dreamless Sleep, and a Calming Draught, half a dose of the latter," he explains and prescribes. The Room allows the appropriate items to appear beside breakfast that is in the corner, as usual. "You would be pleased to know that classes will be postponed for another week in the Headmaster's absence and destruction, as well as the recent events of the Tournament," Severus said with a nod and a slight bow as he took his leave before pausing. "Your son will need to be made aware of this relationship," he said simply, and took in the acknowledging nod of a head knowing that Lucius hadn't said anything that entire time, but the blond didn't need to. They were friends enough to understand each other without words, but some things that Severus had said, were necessary.

Lucius shifted carefully to allow Harry to rest completely on the bed, though his head remained pillowed on his mate's chest. Another hour or two saw those eyes open again. "How are you feeling?" Lucius inquired as he stroked the mess of Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Miserable," Harry groaned in true teenager fashion. He rolled onto his stomach, slightly away from Lucius before he smelled food and popped his head up to eye the veritable feast upon that small corner table. An approving nod from Lucius saw him dashing to the table before wobbling just at a seat. Large hands helped steady Harry before he took his seat and ate a fair sized plate-full to make up for eating next-to-nothing last night. He eyed the potions by the meal and realized that they must be for him. "What are they?" he inquired.

"Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draught. The Draught for when you're awake mostly, and the Dreamless Sleep, obviously, for when you need to rest," Lucius explained with a fond look.

Harry nodded, glad that they weren't more extensive potions, a Dreamless Sleep would definitely be nice though, but he wasn't sure how much he needed a Calming Draught. He would assume that someone medically trained would have advised he take them though, so he wasn't going to argue about it. He took one of the half sized bottles of Calming Draught, eyed it for a moment, and then downed it with a slight grimace. He ate a scone after it though before he stood by Lucius' chair for a moment for the blond to realize that his attentions were desired.

Lucius moved his chair back slightly to allow the teen more room before he gaped in vague shock as Harry straddled him and kissed his cheek shyly. "What would you like to do today? I've been informed that classes have been canceled for another week in light of recent events," Lucius inquired and informed.

"I wanna hear about you, what your childhood was like, I want to know more of your favorite things, I want to know more about you being a Veela, and things like that," Harry replied.

"Well, that's quite the list of information you want. Shall we move to the couch and fire for this?" Lucius asked. Harry simply nodded but made no move to let the blond up, so Lucius lifted the teen and made his way to the couch, even as their meal was cleared away, though the potions stayed. Lucius settled them down in a similar manner to how they had been at the table, but now he was reclined a bit more so that they both were a bit more comfortable. "Favorite color; blue, favorite animal; wolf, favorite flower; lilacs. My child hood, well-" He trailed on to the teen who watched him and listened with rapt attention. When he had told all of the interesting bits to his mate, he knew he would go on next about Veela, about his inheritance, and what a nightmare it was, but he decided to save the scary bits for later, he would tell of the love he felt for now. He would prove to Harry how loved the teen was, and how he would never let him go. He only got a handful of words out about this, however, before the door was thrown open. A furious Draco Malfoy stormed in followed by a glowering Severus Snape.

"Severus-" Lucius tried to reprimand his friend.

"The brat managed to use Legimency on me, so you can't blame me," the Potions Master snapped quickly.

"And it's a damned good thing I did, otherwise I wouldn't have realized that my father was staying in the same building but hadn't had the sense to come and say h-" Draco went off in a snarky manner before he took in his enemy sitting in his father's lap and looking to the older man as though he would be his saving grace. "What the bloody hell is Potter doing here?" he snapped.

"Mind yourself, Draco. I won't be having you insult him. Come sit," Lucius said in a tone that left no room for argument, however, Draco didn't seem to read that in his fathers tone, because his mouth opened for another retort before Severus' hand was at the back of his neck, guiding him to one of the armchairs by the fire. "Thank you, Severus," Lucius said silkily. He ran a soothing hand down Harry's spine that made the boy mewl and drop his head to the blond's chest, nearly forgetting that Draco was present.

"Father, I do hope that you are going to explain," Draco said carefully, he wanted to make a snappy request that his father remove the Golden brat from the room before they continued, but his fathers words earlier held his tongue in check.

"I know you are not ignorant of your heritage, Draco. You know that I carry the Veela gene that missed my parents, and that I am of the belief that it will hit you as well. So you know that I have a mate," Lucius said and made a point to eye Harry and silently but clearly imply that Harry is his mate.

"You have got to be joking," Draco gasped out, not noticing his father's warning look as Harry quivered in his arms.

"Draco, mind yourself," Severus snapped out noticing that the blond teen hadn't noticed his father.

"Mind myself? Your kidding! This is some sick prank. You disguised your mate didn't you, trying to pull my leg here, so what do they really look like, take off the glamour," Draco went on.

Lucius sighed, "It's no joke, Harry James Potter-Evans is my mate," he stated, pulling the full name out, even Harry's mother's maiden name, to try and get the point across to his son.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, he's younger than me, and even your creature side has more class than that. Stop this bullshit." he tried to insist again. His temper rose a few levels as he stood and his eyes flashed silver similarly to his fathers. That was a definite tip off that he would have the Veela gene.

"Mind yourself. I will not have you badmouthing Harry." Lucius said with a dangerous flash of silver crossing his own eyes. He gently moved Harry off of his lap and stood as well, glancing to Severus to mind Harry as he took care of his brat.

Draco stood angrily. "And I insist that you drop this joke. No Malfoy, Veela or otherwise, would take a bloody Potter-" He tried to get out again before he gulped at the deadly look in his father's gaze as he was pinned to the wall with his father's hand at his throat. He glared sharply at his father, hoping to break through whatever illusion that Harry had put him under.

"Desist. Now. Before I have mind to rip out your throat. And believe me, my Veela side is screaming at me do do that right now." Lucius snapped and flexed his hand to make his point. He took a moment to watch Draco calm slightly before he calmed himself with a deep breath. "Draco Abraxas Malfoy-Black, I, Lucius Septimus Malfoy-Burke, insist that you acknowledge my admittance of being mate to Harry James Potter-Evans. I insist that with this acknowledgment, you will refrain from insult or injury being caused to him by your hand or tongue," The request was formal and dripping with magic as the words left the elder's mouth.

Severus stood and sat by Harry to try and comfort him as he shivered with the magic that passed over them. The teen noticed the barely perceptible cloud hover around Draco as the other teen took in his father's words.

Draco's eyes flicked to Harry's semi-worried gaze before he sighed. "Lucius Septimus Malfoy-Burke, I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy-Black, acknowledge your admittance of your mate. I also acknowledge the request of refraining from insult or injury to your mate, Harry James Potter-Evans. I accept this request," Draco said heavily before the magic around him snapped and was sucked into him. He shuddered. "I apologize, Father, Harry. It won't happen again," he promised as his throat was released finally. He rubbed it sligthly.

"I don't expect you two to get on perfectly, but you forced my hand with that oath, so mind yourself in the future, it's not going to feel good when you make a snappy remark to him if it insults him," Lucius cautions.

"I'm aware, Father," Draco let out in a resigned tone as he moved towards Harry cautiously. "Fresh start?" he inquires, holding out his hand for his once enemy to shake.

Harry nodded and took the offered hand. "Fresh start. Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said with a smile, glad to have this chance again.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you," Draco replied with a reluctant smile in return. He took his seat again and thought for a brief moment. "So he's why you came here to view the Tournament?" he inquired, though he knew the answer already.

"Of course, I had to be sure that he was safe," Lucius remarked as he took his seat back from Severus and pulled Harry firmly against him, as though, hoping to merge into one person.

Harry still felt tense, but he was relieved that a full-blown fight hadn't broken out. He preferred to remain silent right now though, since he had basically caused that fight.

Lucius could sense the relief and tenseness, so he set about rubbing Harry's back, trying to soothe him further. "There isn't much that he could have actually done against me, Harry, and it's over now," He assures his mate. A single hand trails up Harry's back and strokes across a tender patch of skin along Harry's neck that sends shivers down the teens back and he releases a soft mewl that makes Draco eye them anxiously, as though they'd break out in a humping match right there.

"'kay," Harry mumbles, trying to hold in such reactions to Lucius' delightful touches. He finally knows that he can't so he pulls away from Lucius, but only to sit properly on the other end of the couch, inadvertently moving closer to Draco.

Draco and Severus note this as Draco moves out of his seat to crouch in front of Harry again, simply looking at him.

"Um… What are you staring at, Malfoy?" Harry asks with slight worry.

"Seeing if Father's Veela side went daft with loneliness, but it appears he didn't, I think you'll really be good for him," Draco says with sincerity.

"And how could you tell that?" Harry asked though he was preening at the compliment from his once enemy.

"Believe it or not, I despise Trewalney, but her subject isn't all that abhorrent," Draco says vaguely.

"What, you actually know some divination?" Harry inquires.

"My mother had it taught to me, and now I seem able to find uses for it," He said offhandedly.

Lucius sighed, "Ah, Draco, speaking of your mother," he starts.

"You're getting divorced, I see no problem with this," Draco says flatly. "Don't be so surprised, I wouldn't expect you to stay married to that awful woman," He added with a bit more inflection in his voice to tell of his distaste.

Lucius gave an approving nod, "That was what I was going to inform you of, and we'll have no further contact with her once the papers are filed," he explains further.

"I'm glad to hear it," Draco says with a sniff of approval.

Harry sighs and forgets that he was trying to avoid Lucius' touch a moment ago as he falls back into him and feels his eyelids feel heavy.

"Lucius," Severus says simply as he nods his head towards Harry.

Lucius summons a small vial with Dreamless Sleep filling it before he offers it to Harry. "You need the rest," he coaxes when Harry seems offput by the offered sleep aid.

"No, I wanted to talk more," he mumbled.

"We can talk later, you need to sleep," Lucius said more firmly as he lifted Harry back into his lap and ran soothing strokes down the brunette's back again. "Shush," he says when he see's Harry open his mouth again. He quickly tips the vial into his mouth and kisses his lips once that face gives in and swallows. "Sleep, nothing is going to happen while you're asleep," he assures him.

Harry grumbles something as he curls into a more comfortable position in his mate's lap.

That Dreamless Sleep is a blessing for him though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed a continuity error here with Dumbledore... Idk what to do about it right now... sorry...

Lucius, Draco, and Severus all chat amicably while Harry is cuddled against his mate. Their tones stay low and for the next few minutes, there isn't much excitement to be had.

"Perhaps Severus and I should go now," Draco offers as he stands.

"You're more than welcome to stay, but I won't go so far as to demand you to," Lucius says with a playful smirk on his lips.

Draco rolls his eyes and Severus snorts before they stand, say their farewells and are out of the enchanted room.

Lucius places Harry on the bed and settles next to him, smiling when the brunette curls into his side even in the midst of sleep. He strokes the soft tresses and kisses his forehead before summoning a large book and a quill. He scribbles seemingly random words and numbers into them, but it's really a finances book that he is working through to make sure that Narcissa hadn't taken too much from the vaults, especially now that she was cut off from them. He summoned more papers and worked silently as Harry slept.

"Luc," Harry mumbled after nearly an hour had passed like that.

"Love," Lucius replied as he banished away the items and leaned over the teen.

"I'm sure you want to monopolize me longer, but… I'd like to go have lunch with the others, and spend some time with my friends," Harry said shyly.

"You're correct that I would like to monopolize you, but it's not as though I wouldn't let you go see your friends. Would you like to head down now?" He inquires, realizing that the noon meal would be served soon.

Harry nods and kisses Lucius' chin, "Yes please," he chirruped before Lucius helped him out of bed, they washed up, and went down. The great hall wasn't quite full yet, but students were trickling in at their leisure, some looking as though this were the first time they were out of their dorms today. Where chatter had been before, most of it stopped at the entrance of the boy wonder and the tall blond. Harry blushed and gave Lucius one look before ducking his head and quickly making his way to the Gryffindor table.

Lucius chuckled softly and acted like no one was watching him when he went after the teen. A quick hand at the Harry's back startled him and had Lucius smirking slightly before a space was made next to him for the blond to sit. "You didn't expect any different, did you?" Lucius inquired as whispers started up around him again.

"Oi! Harry!" was the loud greeting as a few Gryffindors joined the table. Ron eyed the elder Malfoy with distrust before he decided that ignoring him was preferable. He pulled Harry into a long conversation about quidditch as though nothing had ever happened with the Tournament. Lucius eats in silence and notices the tentative conversations going on with his presence before the muggleborn finally turns to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, forgive me if it's none of my business, but why are you sitting here when I clearly see your son over at his house table?" Hermione inquires much to Harry's displeasure. He was hoping that he could get through the meal in peace.

"I'm here to accompany Harry," Lucius answers truthfully and simply.

Hermione frowns and eyes him, "It's not like anyone's going to hurt him in here, and we were hoping that we could see him back in the dorms. Why haven't you been in there, lately, Harry?" The witch inquired.

"I've been sleeping in private quarters and seeing Madam Pomfrey frequently," Harry says and shovels down more of his food. He's not wanting to tell them the full truth right now, especially with the crowd he has.

Dumbledore chooses that moment to make his entry and the old wizard looks worse for the ware. "Mr. Potter, it's good to see you out and about again, but I must ask wherever you have been staying up until now, that you wouldn't stay there any longer, it would be good for you to stay in your house common room again," he said with a plastered on smile, full and fake.

Lucius growled lowly.

"Oh step down, Lucius, I'm not attacking the boy, he just needs to be around his housemates," Dumbledore says as though Lucius was out of line with the nearly inaudible response.

Lucius stood, "And I say he can do as he pleases, at least within reason, but his wants are not unreasonable, especially with all that he has been put through recently," he countered.

"You seem to think that you are responsible for him. You are not a teacher, or his guardian, you are nothing to him under an official circumstance," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry growled to and stood behind Lucius hugging an arm to him. "I'd rather him be responsible for me than you," The teen retorted.

Lucius straightened with pride at hearing those words from Harry. "I have more right to be his guardian than you do." The man bristled and his eyes flashing silver while the great, old wizard looked as though he was looking down upon him.

"You have no claims to him yet, so until then, I'll kindly ask that you leave your opinions out of this-" Dumbledore tries to get out before a rush of magic snaps around the room and Lucius is standing there, miraculously shirtless, with wings flaring behind him, nearly knocking some students over.

Harry tucks himself closer to Lucius to try and keep the vela calm. "Luc, it's okay, I'm used to it, you don't need to start a fight over this, I'll see you all the time still," He tries to be peacemaker.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it. He shouldn't be allowed to push you around for his whims and fancies," Lucius growls out, his voice fluctuating with the magic. He gently kisses Harry, sending him the feeling of ease and relaxation that nearly makes Harry's legs buckle. Silver eyes dart back to the ancient wizard before them, he seems to be held there by invisible tendrils of magic and he's not happy with the progression of this conversation. "You've kept him from me for long enough, you know I wouldn't have misled him in any way. You know I wouldn't have been able to give him up to Voldemort. You know that you were in the wrong here. I lay claim on my mate which removes you from any authority over him other than the headmaster of this school. Sure you can demand him to go to classes, restrict him from certain areas of the school, but as said headmaster, you know your responsibilities. You cannot separate mates against their will, you must accommodate them in family dorms, you must avoid and accommodate the mate, less you incur the wrath of the mate. Mind you, I'm a Veela, Wizarding law is beneath mine, should I need to uphold my laws," he says sharply. "I'll ask that you students and faculty keep that in mind, distressing my mate or otherwise mistreating him, will find you in a mess that you won't be prepared to dig yourself out of," He adds with his voice raised slightly.

"You don't have the proper paperwork filled out!" Dumbledore argued, finally getting his voice it would seem.

Just then, the post arrived, perhaps late from the usual time for it but a large envelope dropped into Lucius' outstretched hand. "I believe you'll be needing this," he says handing it to Dumbledore. "I'll be taking my leave with my mate now," He dismisses. He leans down to whisper to Harry. "Gather what friends you will, we can go back to the rooms," he says vaguely.

Harry eyes a handful of students and they all stand to follow the mated couple, abandoning their half-eaten food. He grips Lucius' hand and wants to be close to him but he's not sure what his friends are thinking yet, so he'll restrain himself from excessive contact with him.

The group of Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus follow Harry and Lucius up to the Room of Requirement that opens right back into the room that Harry had been in earlier, though the bed was less centralized and there was more seating around the fireplace as well as a setting of snacks.

Lucius settled in an armchair and while Harry was about to sit on a settee, he felt a tug on his hand and he blushed when he was tugged into Lucius' lap.

"Luc," Harry whined softly, as he noticed the looks from his friends.

"I invited Blaise, sorry if you had preferred to keep it exclusive to your friends," Draco said in an uncertain manner to Harry.

"No, it's okay, I trust your judgment," Harry assures the seemingly better behaved Draco that could be a friend of his one day.

Draco beams and waves the previously uncertain Blaise over to sit with him on a two-seater armchair. (loveseat basically)

Ron and Hermione sit on the closer end of a long couch that also seats the twins (Hermione being a buffer for Ron's sake). While Luna and Neville sit in some wooden armchairs just between the couch and loveseat.

Harry eyes all his friends as they observe his interactions with his mate and he can't help but blush when Lucius tips his chin up and kisses him softly.

"Since it seems that Harry isn't going to explain, I'm sure that you all heard the conversation downstairs between myself and the headmaster. How many of you understood all or most of it?" Lucius began before asking the question as though he were asking them if they understood a passage of reading.

Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Luna's hands raised in response.

And as though it had been a question needed to be answered in any way other than yes or no, Lucius nodded to Blaise, "Would you care to enlighten the others?" He asked.

Blaise nodded before turning more towards the others, "Lucius Malfoy and, it is predicted, his son, are Veela. Veela claim mates that are marked out for them when they reach their inheritance, at the age of 15 and occasionally 16, if it is a family trait to have their inheritance come in. Some Veela, however, have the uncommon luck that their destined mate has not been born, or the one for them died before their inheritance, so another is chosen. It is unclear which circumstance is what occurred for Mr. Malfoy, but from what I gather, he would have found out that Harry was his mate at the boy wonder's birth," he explained with light teasing at the loathed nickname. "Lucius marked his claim and intent to bond to his mate just now, which was the fluctuation of magic we felt. The papers he presented to the headmaster are the official registry papers, so that he could request Ministry help should someone under the Ministry's influence try to interfere in the courting, mating, or bonding of them, as well as every moment afterward. Now, away from the official commentary, I think your Veela heritage is amazing because that is a smart match, if I may say so, Mr. Malfoy," the dark teen said with a smile at the end.

"Thank you Blaise, I believe that that covers things completely enough. Though I know some of you would like to ask questions," Lucius offered, eyeing each student as he propped his chin on Harry's head and Harry seemed content to gaze at the fire.

Ron seemed the least comfortable there but he managed to at least keep his mouth shut up to this moment, but he had to know at least one thing. "Harry, mate, are you happy?" He asked briefly, avoiding letting his temper flare up.

Harry gulped and eyed Ron. "Yeah, I really am. He takes care of me in the ways I need him to, he goes at my pace, and he's sweet. More than you could imagine," He replies as he receives a kiss to his cheek that makes him blush again and he brushes the man off, "You could try to be a little less affectionate in front of company," He scolded lightly.

"What if I had the concern that one fancied you?" Lucius teased, "I would need to show them that you're mine," he added.

Harry rolled his eyes as his cheeks burned brighter and he managed to avoid the next incoming kiss with a pointed look at the man.

Hermione seemed to be fuming, though she kept herself silent as she thought.

"'Mione?" Harry asked with vague concern.

"It's nothing Harry, I am just thinking to myself. I guess I should ask the awkward question though since no one else seems to be able to. How does your virtue stand right now?" She asked bluntly, but in a more delicate manner that everyone could process.

Harry choked on air while Lucius smirked. "His virtue remains intact until his 15th birthday at least, less he should ask me to wait longer, and I will wait until he is ready." Lucius assured them all.

Ron had seemed to be lost for a few moments before he gasped and began choking on saliva. Hermione beat his back until he was breathing normal again while Fred and George sniggered.

"Just let us know if he gets you up the duff, Harry," one of them said, though Harry's suspicion was that it was Fred, since he was usually the more mischievous of the two.

Ron looked like he would choke again before Harry spoke for them all because he was ignorant enough. "Wait. 'Up the duff?' I can get pregnant?!" He asked his mate in shock as he stood up and pulled away from the man entirely.

Lucius glared at the twin that had spoken, for bringing up such a delicate manner, so crassly. "Yes, Harry, Veela are powerful enough that their magic and their… seed, can create a womb in their mate, should the mate be lacking. It is possible for you to become pregnant, though not without mutual consent," He said pointedly.

Harry had started shaking at some point and Hermione and Draco seemed the most observant to it though Luna had taken to gazing around his head as though more of her invisible creatures resided there. "Harry? Hey, Harry, it's going to be okay," Hermione tried to soothe.

"Harry, I already said, we wouldn't do anything until you are ready, if you don't want-" Lucius began.

"No, want, just… never thought I- I never thought I could have them. But… I don' know-" Harry stuttered out brokenly as he shook still.

Lucius brushed his son and Hermione away and hugged Harry tightly. "You will never have to worry about things that you aren't ready for, or that you even think you couldn't handle for one second. If you want children, I promise to provide them for you, I promise to give you everything you could desire, and I won't let you go through anything alone." The whispered promise was carried through the otherwise silent room as Harry clung to Lucius.

He would have attempted to bring Harry back to the chair but the trembling mass had him concerned, so he just settled them onto the floor by the fire and stayed there as the friends looked on. Soft-spoken conversations came up around them but Harry was just busy sorting his thoughts out.

Slowly, Harry comes back to the present and he gazes up at Lucius with tears in his bright emerald eyes. "Thank you," he whispered softly, hoarsely as though he had been crying or screaming.

"Of course, I would do anything for you," Lucius purred before kissing the tears from those eyes and then pressing a firm kiss to the teen's forehead.

Draco was the first to dare coming over to them. He sat by his dad and started a soft conversation with Harry that had the life coming back into those eyes and more animation in his movements.

Luna squeaked in amusement that made everyone look to her. "You two are parabatai~!" she said with amusement.

"What?" Draco asked with confusion.

"Parabatai, it's a term for warriors, paired warriors, but there haven't been pairs like that in centuries," Hermione said offhandedly, thinking nothing of the Ravenclaw's words.

"Well, that's not true anymore, Draco and Harry are parabatai! I know it when I see it," Luna said firmly.

"Can you explain it a bit more in detail, Luna?" Neville asked.

"It's like Hermione said, they're paired warriors, lifelong partners, but not like how Harry and Lucius are partners. It's more like a deep friendship or brothers. They stand by each other no matter what. It's really a beautiful thing, especially if you were to see them fight together," Luna said dreamily.

"That'd explain why they're hitting it off so well," George (possibly) explained. "You know we've never seen them be this civil, and I don't even call this civil, I call this friendly," He added.

"You're right Forge, he's being a lot less frosty than he used to be," Fred said, marking the other to be George for certain because they kept the letter mixing constant, to many people's surprise, though only a few of the people in the room actually knew that anyway.

Lucius quirks a brow at his son who is gaping in shock and looking rightly like a fish out of water. "Anything to add, Draco?" He inquires, just to see his son flounder another moment or two. "Calm yourself, Draco, I've heard of Parabatai and it's nothing that you can't handle, I'm sure," He said.

Harry's lips quirked up in a grin "It's already something that you've figured out, or you wouldn't be the first one over here." He maneuvered his way out of Lucius' lap and toppled onto Draco in a hug.

Draco was shocked just by the action of his once rival. He didn't think he had made up for his behavior this much, but it seemed like he had. He sighed and smiled as he accepted the hug and firmly held Harry in return to the tight arms around him.

"Oi, Malfoy, your Gryffindor's showing," Ron teased.

"Oh no, it's already spreading!" Draco said, feigning horror and surprise. He swooned dramatically, falling into Harry's arms as the group busted up into laughter.

That afternoon was spent amicably until Harry was discovered, dozing with his head on Draco's shoulder. "This settles the concerns I had for you two," Lucius teases as he scooped the pliant Harry into his arms.

"We'd better be heading back to the dorms," Hermione said and eyed every one of her house mates, "Want someone to walk you to Ravenclaw tower, Luna?" She inquired.

"I will," Neville said with a faint blush coming to his cheeks.

Lucius nodded and bade them all farewell as they left and he tucked Harry into the bed, settling beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry happily chirred and nuzzled into Lucius in his sleep. He was warm, content, and very pleased that his friends approved of his mate. His mind was clouded with these warm and fuzzy thoughts before a single dark strand cut through them. 'What if it's just an act though? Maybe they'll turn out to be like Dumbledore, maybe they'll turn on me too and try anything to rip us apart.' Harry gripped Lucius tighter, unconsciously and whimpered in his sleep, though Lucius wasn't finding it a major tip off yet that something was wrong. Harry saw a flash of ghost white skin and black cloak. He shuddered before he felt the memory of the Cruciatus curse. He screamed silently and started to scratch at the iron arms holding him. He was going mad already and he knew it. He felt like his mind was coming apart at the seams.

"You're weak, Potter, you could never overpower me. It was only thanks to your loyal beast that you ever escaped me. I'll kill you, I'll kill you and the world won't even weep at your passing, because what are you but a hindrance to what should be." A chilling voice hissed out to him. "Die, Potter!"

Those last words were the words that hurt the most. Harry felt his chest tighten impossibly so. He couldn't breathe, and he was quickly loosing feeling. His mind drifted away from the more morbid thoughts, off to what freedom he could have now. He could see his parents again, he could apologize to Cedric for dragging him into such a dangerous situation. Words came, jumbled, through a mist that had surrounded Harry. He couldn't understand them, but they sounded frantic. He had no mind to try to listen to them though, because he felt such peace, if they were worried for him, then they could stop. He was safe, and happy.

"If you die on me-" the words cut off but that voice sounded achingly familiar. Harry frowned and tugged his hand out of an invisible grip. He didn't like that feeling, it was painful. "Harry! Pl-" He cut it off quicker, drifting away from the noise as quickly as he could.

"Potter, I'll find you from beyond the grave and-" that voice was a bit more rude, he didn't like it, and it sounded closer.

"I love you, Harry," the first voice said in the softest whisper, and yet it was the loudest thing that Harry had ever heard.

The teen flopped for a moment and gasped for air in lungs that had been missing being filled. He instantly reached a numb hand to grip the front of robes that he knew, though he couldn't quite remember how right now.

Sobs quickly filled the room as Lucius carefully tucked Harry into his arms and sobbed in relief at what he had nearly lost. Death had been before his own eyes too, but now that Harry was living, breathing, he was distanced from that scare.

Harry groaned and nudged his nose against the warmth and comfort that was his mate. He realized that he had almost died and left the Veela either to die with him or some similarly terrible fate. "S-sorry," he muttered hoarsely.

"I'd insult you more, but I'm sure that Lucius would rip my throat out for any more utterances against you," Severus commented, "But don't apologize for something you didn't have control over."

"But-" Harry tried to argue.

"Stop talking, pet, you need to rest," Lucius said softly, his own voice trembling but he maintained a steady tone to show that he was serious.

"Dreamless sleep," Severus said simply as a vial was pressed to Harry's lips.

Harry drank it down gratefully though he noticed a tainted taste of it, "What else?" he asked.

"A few minor potions to recover your body from the moments that it wasn't… functioning," the potions master explained.

Harry nodded and flicked an eye open to look at his mate. "Love you," he whispered before sleep claimed him and the eye closed again.

"I love you too," Lucius purred as he curled up with Harry, not letting him go.

Severus wordlessly left, grateful that he had thought of those pendants when they were younger. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have known that anything was wrong and Lucius wouldn't have been able to revive Harry. Their fate would have been a tragic one. He gripped the cooled pendant and hissed as his thumb brushed a burnt bit of his collarbone. He'd have to make sure it couldn't cause harm, though he was sure Lucius had put a lot of magic into it to get the point across.

The night passed with a few flitted worries for Lucius, but Harry was safe, sleeping, and the two were exhausted. Morning came with the annoyed twitter of an owl that made Harry groan.

"Hedwig?" He inquired, seeing as he hadn't visited his owl lately and he had no idea how the bird would have gotten into the room of requirement, though he knew there were windows, but they didn't match up with any on the outside of the school. The snowy owl twittered again and nipped affectionately at Harry's fingers. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you," he whispered, realizing that that was all he could manage still.

Lucius noticed the lack of the little warm body by him as he was coming out of sleep. He rolled over and pressed his nose into Harry's hair. "Owls with mail for a person within the room may be admitted, if the mail is examined and the student's safety is guaranteed, then it passes through. And considering this is your owl, I'd wager that the mail is safe," he indicates the letter that the snowy bird has on it's foot.

Harry quickly unties it and eyes the table, realizing that it's long past morning though breakfast items are still on it, "Help yourself," he directs his beloved pet before he opens the letter.

"Dear Mister Potter, and Lord Malfoy,

I hope that this finds you well. The paperwork that Lord Malfoy has filled should have arrived to you at Hogwarts by now, so there should be very few problems with the headmaster being agreeable.

I would like to congratulate you both on having found each other and that both of you are agreeable to the circumstance of Veela inheritances.

On the note of Lord Malfoy now being your legally binding guardian, until you are either of age or bonded, your vaults are entirely in the care of Lord Malfoy who has already presented his wishes on the topic of them. They will remain entirely yours, but you should have no need to pull money from them until your magical maturity. This subject brings me to much less fanciful affairs now. It would appear, that there have been unauthorized withdrawals from your vaults. The withdrawals for money to buy school supplies, not included, seeing as Mister Potter was present and took the money out personally. Now, we are investigating thoroughly to see all of what laws have been broken, but deceit of Gringotts goblin officials is, at this time, one of many already standing accounts that you could charge the thief for. I would not dare divulge the identity of this thief over a letter, however, and I request Messers Potter and Malfoy at Gringotts Bank within an hour of receiving this letter. If you would kindly alert me. I will be meeting you there with the official for the vaults in question.

Sincerely,

Cornelieus Fudge

Cornelieus Fudge, Prime Minister.

Harry sighed and thumped his head back against Lucius' shoulder once he finished reading.

"Wand, Harry," Lucius directed. "Tap the paper twice, it should glow," He added.

Harry did as he was told and nearly jumped when the paper reacted as predicted. He flushed as he felt Lucius' rumbling laughter against his back.

"That should be all, but now we have to be ready within the hour," Lucius said as he watched Harry carefully. The teen seemed to think he was insulted so he glared and had a devious quirk to his mouth as he rolled over on top of Lucius and straddled him. "And what do you think you're doing?" He inquired.

Harry didn't reply but it seemed that they had both woken up with a problem, that Harry found sudden interest in. He grinned wickedly before grinding his hips down into Lucius' and their already half interested members became hard quickly and they both gasped.

"Don't start something that you can't finish, Harry," Lucius reprimanded lightly, knowing that now was not the time to pursue such activities. He gripped Harry's hips as he sat up and simply held the teen close, though it seemed that Harry wanted to continue dry humping him. "Harry." He said more firmly now. "Not now. And don't try to twist that to think that I don't want you, I will never want anyone more than you. I've waited years for you, and I'm not trying to wait any longer, but I don't think you're up for this yet," he said calmly before he peppered kisses across his little mate's face.

Harry pouted but wordlessly kissed back before getting up and trotting off to the bathroom, with a less intentional wiggle of his hips. He jumped into the shower and got dressed and otherwise freshened up for the day before letting Lucius have the bathroom. With 10 minutes left until they were due to arrive at Gringotts, Harry and Lucius emerged from the Room of Requirement to the face of a fuming headmaster.

"I'd kindly ask that you excuse us, Harry and I have business off of school grounds," Lucius said stiffly.

Dumbledore frowned deeply. "You have to clear a student leaving with the headmaster, his head of house and the grounds keeper," he said with good authority in his tone.

"You know where my jurisdiction takes place, don't waste our time," Lucius growled lowly.

Harry tucked his head into Lucius' side wordlessly. His point being made clear, that he didn't want to do this right now.

Lucius gripped Harry close and gave the headmaster a curt nod. "We'll be on our way now."

"No!" Dumbledore shouted out, gripping Harry's robes, effectively tugging Harry away from Lucius. A wand was quickly in the teen's face as green eyes looked terrified. "I'm done letting you fill his mind with lies. He's not your mate, he's just Harry Potter and he doesn't need pointless, less-than-legal, distractions!" the man growled out.

"If he's just Harry Potter, then why do you care so much? If he were any other student, you'd be fine with this because you know you need to be. But since it's your supposed savior of the wizarding world, you won't let him have a shred of happiness," Lucius said in a growl as his eyes flashed silver and magic pulsated again from him, in a higher assault to the senses.

Harry whimpered and tried to tug away from the headmaster's claw-like grip.

Lucius grew more upset at that. "Release him before I tear you to shreds," he growled out.

Dumbledore didn't seem phased or concerned for his own safety. He even noticed the change of hands into talons. "He doesn't need the distractions that happiness can bring. He can have his friends, he can have his fun on the weekends, but there will be no joy for him outside of that, less he grow soft like the other dimwits in this school!" The old man shouted out.

Lucius hissed before launching forward. A flurry of tattered fabric and feathers are all that are seen before the Headmaster is bloodied and leaning against the wall for support. "Never. Touch. Him. Again!" The Veela growled lowly as he slowly adjusted back to normal. His eyes and talons remained though he carefully brought the trembling Harry back into his arms and guided him away, though he sent his patronous to McGonagall, informing her of where to find the wounded headmaster.

Harry wouldn't let go of Lucius even as they made it out into the refreshing air, so the blond tucked away his Veela form entirely and lifted Harry into his arms.

"You're safe now. If he ever touches you again, you tell me, and we'll leave, I promise," he purred soothingly to the brunette. Blond hair swept into their faces as he walked and he didn't even need to see to get them to the gate. He felt the wards try to tighten to keep them in but his magic flared around them to cancel it out, briefly. Once out of the wards, he apparated on the spot to the doorstep of Gringotts bank. A representative escorted them into a private room where the Minister was waiting. No words were shared while Harry was still calming.

He had this incessant urge to keep rubbing his arm, he couldn't shake the similarities between the hold Dumbledore held him, and how his uncle would drag him about.

"Harry?" Lucius purred softly.

"Don't let him hurt me again," Harry whimpered.

"I won't, Dumble-" He began to assure his mate,

"Not him, Uncle Vernon," Harry managed to choke out.

Lucius bristled and his eyes flashed silver before he eyed the minister. "Those muggles are going to pay for whatever they did to him, and in secondary, Dumbledore, for doing nothing about it for the past years," He growled out.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you," Fudge accommodated.

"No one will hurt you, I promise," Lucius hummed warmly to his little beauty. "You're safe, come back to me, now, we have important things to discuss," He coaxed in soft words.

Harry blinked green eyes up into silver that slowly faded back to grey and finally, a tentative smile graced youthful features.

Lucius sighed with relief before he softly kissed Harry. "Thank you," he purred.

"I should be thanking you, and apologizing for freaking out like that, I should have trusted you more," Harry mumbled.

"You will apologize for nothing, Harry. You did nothing wrong, and your past has more to do with these past few moments than conscious reactions," he assured him. "I will take the thank you, just so as to not come off as rude though," He whispered, "You're welcome," He added before kissing him deeply. He finally parted and shuffled wings that had come out again at some point to shield them from view. He settled them out of the way and eyed Fudge again.

"Shall we get started then?" The Minister inquired.

Harry nodded and sat a bit more attentively while still in the confines of Lucius' embrace.

A goblin entered right away with a stack of scrolls in his arms. "Messers Malfoy-Potter," the goblin said respectfully, "My name is Kintorn, I am the goblin currently in charge of Malfoy and Potter vaults, and other vaults linked to these families," He said with a slight bow to them.

Harry nodded his head deeply in return though the others just nodded.

"Minister Fudge should have at least vaguely informed you of the state of the Potter vaults," the goblin said in a half questioning voice.

"He did," Lucius replied instantly.

"Then, right down to business then. We couldn't inform you of the thief via mail, it could have been read either by the thief, or a friend, that could have deceived you. Now, in person, we will address this matter. It appears that Albus Perciville Wolfric Brian Dumbledore is the culprit responsible for stealing from your vaults," Kintorn says in a slightly dismayed voice.

Harry squeaked, "How could he do that?" he inquired indignantly.

"He claimed that he was your guardian, and there were guards on your parent's living wills, so there was no way to prove otherwise. Once Lord Malfoy voiced his authority over you, the will's seal was broken and we were appalled to discover his lies. His vaults were frozen to avoid him using any monies stolen from you. You will be allowed to decide what should be done with his vaults for these actions being taken against you. We did track transactions from his vaults to others, as well as odd purchases that he may have made since the first recorded withdrawal from the Potter vaults," Kintorn explained thoroughly.

Lucius was pale at the news. He should have expected something like this from the old man, but for some reason, he had given him the benefit of the doubt. "Could we have a reading of the withdrawals? Not explicitly specific, as to items or vaults, but general information," Lucius inquired.

"Of course, there is a total sum of eighty thousand galleons, four hundred knuts, and eighteen sicles that were taken, a large variety of 30 items of jewelry, 10 items of ancestral gems and jewelry, 43 rare books, 8 paintings, 3 sets of tableware, and the Potter crest ring. It appears that he never was aware of vaults outside of the Potter line," the goblin listed off.

"What other vaults does Harry have access to?" Lucius asked silkily as he stroked Harry's hair, not happy, but he knew that they would either be reimbursed, or have replicas made with a charm on them to make the originals turn to dust. The books would be a tragedy, but there were ways of discovering where they went, and the paintings would be traceable, especially considering the depictions could walk out at any time and inform someone of where they are being held.

"Lord Harry Potter, now Malfoy-Potter-" the goblin tried to get out.

"Wait, I should have noticed it before, but… why is my name Malfoy-Potter now? We're not married?" Harry asked Lucius.

"The papers I submitted laid my claim as your guardian until you were of age, thus, I adopted you under some circumstance, and I wasn't about to take the Potter name away entirely, so it's hyphenated," Lucius explained with ease.

"Oh," Harry said with realization and blushing like he had said something stupid. Lucius chuckled and kissed his cheek before they turned back to the goblin who, on cue, went back to reading.

"Lord Harry Malfoy-Potter, is heir to many lines, including, Black, Evans, Gryffindor, Merlin, and Slytherin," Kintorn recited.

Harry gaped and Lucius rubbed his forehead, "Go figure," the blond muttered.

Harry eyed Lucius, "You expected something like this?" he inquired.

"I knew you'd be Gryffindor's heir, I had my suspicions about Slytherin, I also had suspicions that Lily wasn't from such a muggleborn family as it appeared, Black, well you are Sirius' Godson, so unless he should make an heir of his own, you hold that title until his name is cleared or he passes it on, and well, I can't say I expected Merlin," Lucius explained himself.

Harry nodded and thought it all over. "Then Mum wasn't a muggleborn… then how come her parents and Aunt Petunia are muggles?" Harry questioned.

"The Evans went through a long line of squibs it would appear, their ancestry though, comes from Merlin's line as well," The goblin explained with a right bit of shock in his own voice.

Harry smiled to himself and nuzzled closer to Lucius as he thought. "So, I'm a pureblood?" He asked with a goofy smile.

"It would appear so," Lucius chuckled, "Though it hardly matters," he added.

Harry nodded, "I know, it's just interesting. Please don't tell Draco, I want to see the look on his face when I tell him, it was a sore topic between us that I was supposedly a half-blood," he said with a grin.

Lucius chuckled, "Of course," he promised.

"Where has all the money been going, Kintorn?" Fudge inquired.

"The largest majority went to his own vaults, though they were spread out to look less suspicious. A total of 600 galleons were converted into muggle currency and inserted into the account of a Mister Vernon Dursley, 'For services provided.' Another sum of 2,800 galleons were put in the Weasley Family vault with no given explanation. A sum was put into the vault for the Order of the Phoenix, totaling to 30,200 galleons for that vault. 2,000 galleons were converted to muggle currency for the Granger family. Mister Ronald Weasley was given 2,200 galleons. And Young Miss Granger was given the same amount, each to their private vaults. 300 galleons were given to the vaults of messers Black, and Lupin," The goblin informed them.

Harry sighed and thumped his head against Lucius' collarbone. "Lovely," he grumbled.

"Withdraw the money given from the Dursley account, and withdraw the rest from Dumbledore's account, not from the others that he gave it to. I want a detailed report on every day the man came in, and the search for every item taken from Harry, must be reported on in their history, and I trust they will either be reimbursed or replaced by the end of the month," Lucius said curtly.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy, nothing less would be expected," Kintorn said with a bow.

"I would request a reading of the will at a later date, if that is suitable for you, Minister?" Lucius said kindly.

"That sounds just fine. Thank you, Kintorn, for meeting with us on such short notice," Fudge said before he lead the other two out and they separated with the promise to meet up again later.

Lucius took Harry down the front steps into the alley. "Hungry?" He inquired, hoping to make a day of this and avoid Dumbledore before tonight.

Harry nodded and they went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They ate amicably before Lucius took the over to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlor and they shared their treats.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry giggled as Lucius wiped a spot of ice cream from his nose and licked his finger clean. He purposely got more on his face just to disgruntle Lucius, but it appeared that the blond wouldn't be outdone.

Lucius reached his hand out as though to wipe it away again but suddenly there was a gentle tongue swiping the sweet cream away. "If you keep that up, you won't be finishing your ice cream, I will," Lucius purred in Harry's ear once the teen's face was clean.

It appeared that either no one noticed, or they were just that good at feigning ignorance, because no one was gawking, there were no flashing cameras, and there definitely wasn't a crowd.

"It seems like it was a great idea for us to do this in the middle of a normal day," Lucius admired.

Harry purred his agreement even as he crawled into Lucius' lap.

"Just because people haven't noticed yet, doesn't mean that they won't, Harry," Lucius warned.

"Don't care. You're comfy," was the intelligently and articulately put together response.

Lucius snorted and decided to hold Harry then, just so that the teen couldn't back out of it now.

Harry happily licked up the remainder of his ice cream with minimal messes now. Lucius had finished his even before the messes had begun. Their day was looking far more pleasant than it had started.

"Can we go shopping?" Harry inquired as he looked at the shops up and down the alley.

Lucius pondered it. "I suppose we could, might as well spend the day away, see how far we can push the old coot," He said deviously.

"Don't fight again, just don't let him touch me and try to ignore him," Harry pleaded.

Lucius sighed, "I'll do what I can," he assured the green-eyed teen.

Harry nodded and got up, they went off to various shops, Harry getting presents for whatever reason his mind fancied. Books for Hermione, Blaise, and Draco, gag gifts for Fred, George, and Ron, an odd little piece of jewelry that matched the "turnip" earrings that Luna had, a funny little plant for Neville to care for, and chocolates for everyone. Harry also managed to grab a beautiful little stone that shimmered silver at certain angles but was a bluish grey under the less speculative eye. He found it perfect for Lucius and grinned as he purchased it quickly before Lucius was done gathering some various items that it seemed would be appropriate for Severus.

"Quite the variety we have here," Lucius mused as he looked at the variety of bags and parcels.

Harry nodded with a satisfied grin. He had found things for everyone. He would either dish them out the next time everyone could get together, or he'd save them for birthdays, maybe even till the following Christmas, though that would be a long time to sit on such wonderful presents.

Lucius chuckled at his adorable little mate. He couldn't resist the little beauty, and he wouldn't want to. "It is getting a bit late now, we should head back for dinner," Lucius coaxed, though he knew that Harry was fearful of what would come, should the headmaster still be as furious, or in any condition to argue with them.

Harry nodded and took Lucius' arm once they reached the apparation point. A heartbeat later had them looking at the school in all of its glory. They stepped past the wards that gladly welcomed them with no adverse effects as Lucius had been concerned.

Harry held tight to Lucius the whole way in and once they put their things away and were seated in the Great Hall, Harry was still hard pressed to unglue himself from Lucius' side.

Lucius indulged his little lover and held him just as close, knowing that Dumbledore could be dangerous.

After a while of not seeing the headmaster, Harry started to settle back into the routine of chatting with his friends. They ate and joked, Ron managing to choke at one point because he had been laughing with his mouth full. Draco and Blaise had even managed to slide among the group with few people noticing. Harry was in his element. Among friends, and surrounded by the people who loved him and that he loved in return.

A loud bang resounded through the room, silencing everyone after a few girls had shrieked in shock.

Lucius stiffened and pulled Harry close, having him tight against his side. He even got Draco's attention and the blond teen felt his Veela nature surfacing by the force of his father and the tense air around the room.

Draco pressed himself close to Blaise who eyed him but put his arm around the lithe teens shoulders in a soothing manner.

Fire or not, Blaise was more steady than the Veela by him. He'd have to keep his element close at hand.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the twins tensed and the twins even had their hands on their wands, ready to hex someone into the next century if they hurt Harry or their friends.

Dumbledore appeared in the already opened doors of the Great Hall. His magic was in a barely contained whirlwind-like sphere about his body, and every student shied away from him as he stalked towards where Harry was seated.

Severus and Minerva stood before rushing down to meet him once he stopped in front of Harry who was meeting his gaze defiantly.

Lucius used Legimency to convey what had happened to them this morning to Severus. Though the Potions master was great at hiding his expressions, he physically trembled with anger at the thought that the old man had finally set a hand on a student. Especially his "golden boy."

"Harry James Potter-" Dumbledore began.

Harry raised his eyebrow as though in question if that was really his name. "Pardon me, it's Harry James Lucius-Potter," Harry said confidently. He wasn't afraid. He had Lucius over him and friends around him. Dumbledore might just make his final mistake here.

"I do not acknowledge the adoption that Lucius claimed upon you, because your guardian gave no such consent, and I am your guardian," Albus said firmly and clearly.

"My guardian, should have been Sirius Black, his imprisonment in Azkaban rendered that impossible, so I became a ward of the state. You never attempted to adopt me, so Lucius' claim on me is perfectly legal," Harry explained clearly.

Albus growled. "LIES! You are MINE! Mr. Potter. You will be in detentions for the next year for your insolence. I have been the only person to show you kindness, I allowed the Weasley's to take you in, I kept your Aunt and Uncle at bay. I am your savior. The least you can do is give me the respect that I deserve. You will do as you're told, continue your studies, and defeat Voldemort. That is that. Once all is done, you may have your life, but I will assure you, it won't be with the pathetic creature holding you now!" He said with the firm belief in his own words. Perhaps he was that far gone.

"I was first showed kindness by the Weasley's before you knew I was friends with Ron. My Aunt was a bitch that thought any small mistake that anyone made, deserved a beating… to me! My uncle-" Harry faltered. "My uncle raped me. So don't say that you kept them at bay. I've suffered in the worst of places. I would have been better off on the streets compared to what they've done to me. You are the one who sent me to that hell, time after time. I would have run if I thought that I could get away, but it was all for nothing anyway. I have no respect for you because you have no respect for the basic rights of a human. I will continue my studies. I will defeat Voldemort. It's as you say. But when all is said and done. You will have no say in my life. As of NOW, you have no say in my life. I will spend my days with Lucius because he is the one who saved me. Not you. And I'd mind yourself, Veela are very prideful," He growled pointedly.

Dumbledore's face turned red and he quickly lashed out with magic and body. The magic slowed Lucius down for a few seconds as he snatched Harry from him.

"NO!" Harry shrieked with fear clear in his body and voice. He began trembling and his own magic tried to lash out against Dumbledore's but the magic shell the old man had created was just strong enough to keep him out.

Lucius returned to normal speed and he stood with a flash. Wings burst forth and feathers coated all of the blond's body. Eyes were molten silver, claws were black as midnight and teeth razor sharp. "One chance. Let. Him. Go." Lucius growled. His voice musical and menacing.

Draco stood as well as his own body changed painfully. Blaise stayed close and offered what reassurance he could.

Dumbledore looked nearly terrified to see two Veela before him, and a student with control over fire, but he wasn't going to back down. Harry would obey him.

A soft keening sound was heard for a few seconds and Lucius gasped as he gazed down at his little mate. When the sound stopped, Lucius was in action, launched across the small gap and through Dumbledore's barrier.

Harry dropped to the floor, a weeping puddle before Draco and Blaise were holding him close in Lucius' absence. Hermione and Ron quickly joined in on the comfort session.

Lucius was a vengeful person, and he had the easy opportunity to kill the crazy man now, but he wouldn't. He could gain his revenge without the needless spill of blood. His magic snapped around Dumbledore and contained within it, the old man's magic, to keep him from harming others. Within a flash he was standing again looking as impeccable as ever before he fell to the floor to hold Harry, leaving Severus and Minerva to deal with the useless headmaster.

The old man got up drunkenly and seemed to attempt to hex Lucius, but it quickly became apparent that he had no use of his powers at this time. A wordless rasp left his mouth as it seemed he had lost his voice as well.

"You are removed from your position here, Albus," Minerva said sternly. She was disappointed in his actions. At one time she would have followed him, but seeing his actions today was enough to deter that behavior.

"I think it best if he is contained within an unused classroom until aurors can come and collect him," Severus drawled out. "I hear there are more crimes he has to answer for than just assaulting a student," he added with a pointed look from Dumbledore to Harry.

Dumbledore gasped like a fish before Severus took his arm as though he were a crippled old man in need of assistance walking. He firmly led him out of the Great Hall with Minerva on their tails. Instantly, noise erupted within the room. Whispers, and guffaws at the display. Some in support of Harry, others in disgust with him. Some even saw Dumbledore as the wronged party.

Harry trembled at the new noises attacking his senses after such a traumatizing experience. "Luc," he whimpered and within an instant, he was swept up into large arms and carried away with his friends trailing.

It was exactly like it had been the other day, aside from the mental state of the students now residing in the room of requirement. Harry, by far, the worse off. Hermione was muttering something about how "unfair" everything was, Ron rolling his eyes and nodding, knowing that everything she said was of course true, but she was the only one needing to voice what everyone else already knew. Neville and Luna sat quietly and Blaise and Draco were the two at Harry's side, with a tentative Lucius, observing everything and trying to calm the brunette.

With effort, Draco had turned back to normal, his first shift to and from full Veela form. Lucius was pleased, though he wouldn't voice that just yet. The younger blond was doing an exemplary job at helping his Parabatai as they sat there.

Harry's breathing returned to normal and the tremors vanished entirely. His eyes were still watery, but he was making small apologies that told everyone that he was aware of what had happened and where they were. Green eyes turned up to grey and teeth worried at a lip. The wordless question hung in the air.

"As if I should have to forgive you for anything," Lucius growled out with humor in his tone before he tugged Harry all the tighter to his chest to hug him.

Harry let out a relieved sigh and finally gave in. His mate wasn't mad, he had done nothing wrong, and Dumbledore couldn't easily hurt him again. All was going to be well enough for now.

Conversation slowly started up again. Harry never left Lucius' lap, Draco sat in front of the armchair that they occupied, and Blaise was lying on the floor, closest to the fire, with a single hand entwined with Draco's. Neville and Luna had taken up the loveseat and the couch held the same occupants as last time.

"Is it okay to talk about what happened, Harry?" Blaise asked as he flicked a flame from the fire into his hand.

A tentative nod came from the brunette and Blaise remained silent for a few more moments, obviously thinking about how to phrase his question.

"That keen, the crying sound, you had made Harry. How did you know to use it? How did you use it even? It's not within the normal vocal range of a human," he inquired and observed.

Harry stared blankly. He didn't know what they were talking about. He obviously did have at least a small blank space in his memory. "What sound? I just remember Lucius flipping out finally and attacking Dumbledore, I was curled up in the middle of you guys, I guess I was crying, but it didn't sound off to me," Harry observed.

Lucius caught Blaise's look and nodded. He would have to look into any creature inheritances that Harry might have. Even if his blood didn't hold enough of any one creature ability, some abilities could still present themselves in less obvious ways. Even physical traits from birth could show a creature inheritance. "He suspects that you have some creature blood in you that presented itself in a high stress environment," Lucius explained. "I'll look into that, if you'll allow me," He added.

Harry nodded and gnawed at his bottom lip again, wondering if he would have something present itself in the future, and how much that would change things either between him and Lucius, or among his friends at all. He squeaked and straightened up on the thought of friends. He eyed Lucius who chuckled and gave a nod before the little brunette was dashing to the bed and digging under it. 3 bags were withdrawn and he dragged them over before distributing the little presents to each person, muttering each name as he passed it to them. He finally settled back into Lucius' lap and handed him the small pouch. "Fred, George, you first," Harry directed.

"Harry, what is all of this for?" Hermione asked with wonder, though she wasn't meaning to undermine the fact that he had gotten them presents.

"I had a chance to go shopping, so I got something for all of you," He said with a grin.

Fred and George tore into their presents before roaring with glee at the assortment of gags that weren't sold at the Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmead. Around the room it went, Neville and Luna adored their presents, Hermione was already nosed into her books, Ron had joined Fred and George in plans for their jokes, Blaise and Draco looked pleased and had even followed suit with Hermione, reading contentedly. Lucius was the person Harry was waiting on. The stone had value, but it just looked pretty to him, so he couldn't wait to see if his mate liked it.

Lucius slid the stone from its pouch and gasped in shock at the beautiful piece. It was a moonstone. It was highly valued, rare even, especially for such a large piece. It was naturally polished and fit perfectly in the curve of his palm. He smoothed his thumb over it and trilled at the hum of magic he felt within. He caught the green eyes looking at him and he smiled fondly. "Thank you," He whispered in amazement. These stones weren't often found and purchased in shops around Diagon Alley, they went for thousands on the less legal markets, even though they weren't illegal items to be sold. It was considered a courtship gift though to receive one from a loved one, though Lucius was sure Harry didn't know this. "It's a moonstone. It harnesses magic, magic exceptionally compatible with Veela, from the moon, and only people who know how to harness the moon's magic can use the magic from these stones. It's a very old stone," he enlightened Harry.

Harry blushed, "I just thought it was pretty, though I had assumed it had some magical property to be sold in the apothecary," he mused.

Draco had been listening and couldn't hold back the snort of laughter as he went through the same information that his father had gone through.

"What?!" Harry squeaked.

"There's more to them than that, but Father is being polite in how he's avoiding why he's so touched to receive it from you," Draco drawled as he sat up and met his father's gaze with defiance and mirth. "It's considered a courting gift," he said without breaking eye contact with the elder blond who lashed out with his foot in Draco's direction though he found his son expecting it. Draco caught the foot and moved out of its range.

Harry blushed and looked at the little stone. He found himself unable to look at Lucius now.

"It's alright, little one, I understand the meaning behind it," Lucius assured Harry with a purr as he kissed the brunette's forehead. "Don't think that you missed on the presents though," he said with a chuckle hidden in his voice as a couple of objects flew from the other side of the room.

Each object settled gently in his lap as green eyes gazed in awe at them. "You didn't-" he tried to say.

"I didn't have to, I wanted to, and you managed to accidentally give me a courting gift, I only wish I could manage something as sweet," Lucius cut off with a grin.

Harry blushed again before working at the ribbon on one long and thin box. He opened it and gazed in awe at the pendant on a simple leather band. The pendant was a raven carved from a piece of ebony with an emerald eye glimmering out at them.

Lucius tugged a leather band from around his own neck to show a silver pendant nearly identical, though with a blue stone shining with life. "There are spells cast on each to keep us connected on some level," He informed Harry.

Harry smiled and let Lucius help him put the pendant on before he looked to the next gift. He opened this obviously larger package, seeming to have just come in with the post. He lifts the top of the box and gasps the clothes in the obviously charmed box.

"It's just the beginning," Lucius promises with a teasing purr.

Harry rolls his eyes, "It's better than the hand-me-downs I've got right now," he grumbled though you could tell that he was a bit happier now. The evening passed in amicable company. Everyone had been chatting and snacking on the various treats that Harry had purchased before curfew drew near and they all had to head off, leaving Harry already half asleep on Lucius' lap.

Lucius tucked Harry into the bed before going to sit by the fire for a while longer. He had a lot to think about now, especially with the developments of his own son and Blaise. He would need to keep a sharp eye on certain students that were on Dumbledore's side and he would need to make sure that Dumbledore was given the proper treatment in reciprocation for the physical and emotional damage done to Harry.

Harry fussed in his sleep, not quite having a nightmare, but his rest wasn't as peaceful as Lucius would prefer.

The blond rose and settled on the floor, right beside Harry who instantly calmed and fell into deep sleep with his mate close and comforting. Lucius sighed and kissed Harry's forehead before going around the bed to climb in with him. The little beauty wouldn't be able to say that he wasn't wholly and truly loved.

Harry curled into the warmth of his mate and chirred contentedly in the middle of sleep. He woke with tears in his eyes at some dream he had. His parents had been there. It had been about his wedding. He had dreamed about the future he would have with Lucius, which was a precious thought to entertain. He chuckled softly as he wiped the wetness from his eyes and got up to ready himself for the day. He padded over to the bathroom and instantly started the shower.

Lucius noticed the absence of his mate the moment that he woke, but upon hearing the water running in the bathroom he settled before going to investigate just what Harry was up to. He knew that he should knock but the temptation was too great to catch Harry off guard, so he slipped in silently and grinned with the knowledge that Harry was showering. He stripped down to join the little teen in the shower and managed to slip in behind Harry before the teen noticed.

Harry was just content under the beating water. He tipped his head up into it and tuned everything out in the pleasure of it all. Hands quickly but carefully wrapped around his torso and he yelped and jumped, turning around to face Lucius with hostility in his eyes. "DON'T DO THA-" He screeched before realizing they were both naked. He dared not look down to see the very real proof of their nudity, but he felt himself trembling with the excitement of it.

Lucius chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Sorry love, I was feeling too mischievous to help myself," he teased.

Harry squirmed and turned his back to Lucius again, still highly embarrassed.

"Something else wrong, love?" Lucius inquired perfectly serious, though he suspected that he knew why Harry's cheeks were so red.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled as he washed himself meticulously, refusing to be the first to leave the shower.

Lucius was too content to sit under the water with his little mate, so he wasn't about to be first either. He helped clean Harry which helped adjust the little teen to his touches. "I won't go any further than you are comfortable with, little one," Lucius purred.

Harry chirred in response as he found himself leaning against Lucius' chest happily. His head dipped with how relaxed and content he was which had Lucius chuckling. His mate laughing at him had him wide awake again and frowning. He turned around in Lucius' grasp and tried to lean up for a kiss that should silence the blond. He pouted when Lucius didn't lean down to accommodate him.

Lucius' lips quirked in amusement.

"I wanted to kiss you," Harry pouted before turning away again, only making it a half turn before Lucius' arms tightened and kept him facing the blond. Harry smirked before turning back and finding Lucius accommodating as well as could be hoped. Harry purred happily and gripped broad shoulders to kiss the blond deeply.

Lucius held Harry as though he were a precious treasure, which was true, only to the Veela. Harry was his most valued possession, that he could never claim to own, less he upset his little mate. He did own him, however. He owned his mind already, and it wouldn't be long before body and soul followed. However, he would be just as completely owned by the brunette. "I love you," Lucius whispered softly, knowing that such words were precious to the teen right now.

Harry's eyes welled up with tears and he choked on them. He gripped Lucius tighter and sighed when he felt the embrace returned in full. "I love you too," He finally whispered out as the water was turned off. Before long, they were both toweled dry and were padding back to the main room to get their clothes.

"I do trust you haven't overstepped your bounds and taken my godson's purity," A growling voice sounded out from by the fireplace.

Harry squeaked and looked to find Sirius sitting there, Remus right by him and holding him in place, while Severus looked a bit worse-for-the-ware with extremely tousled hair and a bruise forming on his cheek.

"The mutt demanded to see you after he heard of what happened to Dumbledore the other day," Severus explained sharply before turning to leave.

"Severus, won't you stay for tea?" Lucius called out, hiding how much he wanted his friend to support him right now, especially in front of the people that Harry wanted to consider his family even more than the Weasleys.

Severus sighed, "I suppose I could be troubled to stay," He allowed, knowing a call for help from his friend when he heard it.

Harry hadn't moved from his spot yet and Lucius was rather worried, since he was hardly breathing either and he had yet to get into warm and proper clothing.

Lucius was conscious of his every movement as he guided Harry over to the closet before gathering clothes for him, piling them in his arms and nudging him towards the bathroom again. While Harry was absent he summoned his wand and cast a charm to clothe him properly without losing modesty or time.

"Harry's innocence remains fully intact," Lucius promised as he toweled his hair just a bit more dry before pulling it back into a silk ribbon. He summoned one of the house elves to bring a tea tray for five before taking his seat in the armchair, noting the hostile look in Sirius' eye, the worried one in Remus', and the one of utter boredom disguising amusement in Severus'.

Harry came back out, apparently no longer in shock and he came over to the group, looking awkward about where to sit. He really wanted to sit with Lucius again, but he knew that Sirius would probably bite his mate's head off.

He settled for the floor for a matter of moments before Lucius was frowning and lifting him up to sit in his lap as he had first been intending. A small squawk was quickly silenced.

"He'll have to adjust," Lucius made clear just as the tea arrived on the coffee table. Harry prepared Lucius' cup before fixing his own and sitting awkwardly, not knowing who would start the conversation.

"Harry, I think I speak for both Sirius and myself in the worry we have for you, being involved in a relationship with a Veela a so many years before you are considered an adult," Remus said calmly as he handed Sirius his tea, already fixed to the dog-like man's liking.

Harry nodded and eyed Lucius. "He's treating me right, he's courting me appropriately, and he refuses to overstep any boundaries that I have," he says calmly as he sips at his tea.

"Even if it is as you say-" Sirius tried to speak up before noticing the look that Remus was giving him. "Even if it is as you say, I can't help but wonder if there are motives behind this that are less than innocent," He speaks regardless of the warning.

Lucius growled lowly. "I, Lucius Septimus Malfoy, state my claim upon Harry James Potter. He is my mate, I would never go against his wishes unless it was with his best interest in mind. I would give my everything for him, should he ask. I honor Veela law in avoiding claiming him until he is of consenting age," He stated with a wave of magic about him.

Harry shivered and watched his godfather's reaction. Remus spoke first, "We honor your commitment," He replied.

Sirius eyed Remus warily but knew that he couldn't argue the point without losing his own mate. He bowed his head and settled finally, some unspoken words passing between the couple and Sirius obviously losing, though not as unhappily as would have been expected.

Severus sat up straight before deciding to speak up about something on his mind. "Would either of you know of a latent creature inheritance that never showed up in either Lilly or James?" He inquired.

Remus looked at Sirius with genuine curiosity before Remus thought back on their childhood, perhaps when one of the couple were nearing a possible inheritance. "Both actually, but it seems like Lilly's would be dominant, if Harry's appearances are anything to go by," He replied, thinking carefully before speaking. "She had were-feline in her family," Remus stated slowly.

Harry squeaked in slight shock while every eye turned on him to observe him. All of them could understand it, all of them believed it, and that scared Harry. He wanted, for once, to just be him, but even his lineage wouldn't let that happen.

Lucius noticed the distress in his mate and he carefully wrapped him up in a firm hug while his wings came forth and shielded them. "Love?" he inquired.

"Can't I be normal for once?" Harry asked as tears began leaking.

"Normal? I wouldn't care for that, it's incredibly dull. If you want to be normal, you'd have to go through quite the painful process, even then you'd still be you. Sorry love, normal is unattainable for you," he purred.

Harry sighed and nuzzled against Lucius' neck, "I just don't want to be any more special than I am," He grumbled.

"Sorry, I can't help there, it's my life's goal to make you feel extraordinary," Lucius explained with a grin.

Harry chuckled softly and yelped when he felt lips mapping out his neck. He pulled away to see a none-too-guilty face gazing back at him calmly. "Not in front of people," he grumbled.

"It's not like they could see anything," Lucius retorted even though his wings slipped away before Harry had spoken again.

Harry squawked when Sirius growled lowly.

"It's nothing!" Harry quickly covered.

"I would certainly hope so, pu-… cub," Sirius adjusted, knowing that he couldn't call Harry a pup since he would be a feline if Lilly's inheritance shone through. Cub was a perfectly neutral term.

Harry blushed and curled up closer in Lucius' grasp. "When would we know if I have a Were-Feline inheritance?" he inquired.

"Sooner than 17 I'm sure, perhaps 16?" Remus hedged.

Harry froze, "That's this summer!" He squeaked out.

Lucius chuckled and nodded, "We'll have to make it a great celebration then," He assured the little teen.

"Don't go too far, I don't need much," Harry tried to get out.

"You may not need it, but you are my mate and I pride myself to hold a certain standard for birthdays," Lucius said with a curt nod and grin.

Sirius grumbled something.

"I wouldn't dream of not inviting you!" Lucius said as though insulted.

Harry chuckled and looked like he was having the best day now. His mate was getting along with his godfather, and vice versa.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's stomach grumbled with the want for food compared to just the snacks they had been feeding on, and on cue, lunch replaced the tea set.

Lucius chuckled with the others while Harry happily tucked in, having moved to the floor, just in front of Lucius still.

A blanket appeared to cover Harry's shoulders and everyone looked on in amusement. "Luc!" Harry grumbled, wondering why his mate was being so protective. He'd say something if he were cold.

"I didn't do it, pet," Lucius replied with amusement even as he fixed his own plate.

Harry looked to his godfather and Remus but got shakes of their heads before his eyes turned to Severus with accusation and amusement.

"You've caught me," Severus said with a quirk to his lips as he got his own food.

Sirius look dumfounded that the "dungeon bat" had done something like that for Harry, considering how much he had heard that there had been hatred before. Remus looked pleased.

Harry shrugged and ate his food happily, not bothered by the kind gesture that he realized was carefully calculated by the professor before any action was taken. He smiled and nuzzled down into the warm blanket when he had eaten his fill while Lucius still ate and chatted with the others.

Lucius absently began to stroke his hands through Harry's hair when he had finished eating, effectively putting the little teen to sleep, much to the mirth of Remus and Sirius.

"I believe we should leave now," Remus said politely as he stood and guided Sirius to the door.

"Don't be strangers," Harry mumbled as he noticed the movement in his light sleep.

"We'll come around as often as you want," Sirius promised before leaning down to kiss the teen's iconic scar.

Harry smiled, pleased, before quickly dozing off again.

Lucius bade the guests' farewell and frowned down at Harry, worry etched into his features.

"He's just recovering his magic, it might even occur before his birthday if his inheritance does come in as we predict," Severus soothed as he stood. "You two will be fine, no matter what happens," he assured before taking his own leave.

Weeks passed and the end of the school year neared. NEWT's and OWL's had been rescheduled for the next year or they could be taken over the summer. Hermione had been frustrated with the lack of learning going on lately, but she had made up for it with reading in the library.

Harry was tightly embraced by Hermione and Ron at the leaving feast that felt empty after the year's events. Fred and George made promises that if Draco managed to be a prat to him still, they would come up with some good jokes to play on him.

Draco and Blaise stood around as the other students went off in carriages to go to the station in Hogsmead. Harry was quickly wrapped into Lucius' arms as the students dwindled in numbers.

"Shall we be going?" Lucius inquired lazily, not too bothered to wait the last of the students out, but he felt that he had business at the Ministry, seeing as Albus hadn't been in a hearing yet. He'd just been locked up for an indeterminate time in Azkaban, which would suit them just fine 'less he be released for a stupid reason that the Ministry was sure to come up with.

Harry nodded in confirmation while Draco and Blaise turned towards them, looking fairly pleased, themselves for managing to convince Lady Zabini in letting Blaise stay for the beginning of the summer, so that he and Draco can get properly acquainted, seeing as they're Veela mates as well.

Lucius guides them down to the dungeons where Severus is hiding from the students on the last day in preference to seeing any of them off aside from what has become his family.

"House elves took all of your stuff already, you're perfectly free to go," the professor says with a teasing tone at the last words.

"And you, are free to visit whenever, as always," Lucius said with a nod of his head.

"Now?" Severus inquired.

"Of course!" Draco said with a grin that spread to the other teens.

Lucius chuckled, "Like I could say no to you, my friend," He said with an almost brotherly affection.

Without another word, Lucius guided Harry through the floo, calling out Malfoy Manor as the green flames splashed around them. Lucius held Harry close when they came out the other side, preventing him from falling.

"Such grace in the air, I wonder if you really will be a were-feline sometimes," Lucius teased.

Harry frowned but realized that it was fairly true. "I've seen your less-than-graceful moments as well," He retorted as they moved away from the fireplace and made room for the other three as they came in.

Harry finally took the time to look around the room they had arrived in. It was a receiving room, obviously, seating enough for a small party, with bookshelves around too, though probably not nearly as many books as he imagined the library would hold. He took in the grandeur and loved how it was tastefully presented, and yet so Slytherin in the fact that it still shoved it in your face how rich the Malfoy's were.

Lucius smiled at his mate's appreciation of his place. He took the teen's arm and led him up to their bedroom, though he stopped a room short. "I was thinking, which is usually a dangerous thing for me when it comes to you, but none the less, I did it," Lucius said as he opened the door to another bedroom decorated in blues greens and silvers with the dominant wood a deep and dark wood.

Harry's eyes widened as he took it in, it was much more modest than most of the house, but it still sang of grandeur. "I thought we'd still share a bed?" He inquired, worried that Lucius had grown bored of nothing happening physically between them.

Lucius was quick to reassure his little mate. "Harry, we can still sleep in the same bed, I just know what it's like to desire your own space, for me, that's my office. I'd let others into my space, but to know that that's where I can be alone if I so choose. Everyone deserves those kinds of spaces," Lucius explained. "If you want to continue sharing a room with me, I'd be over the moon," He added with a grin and a kiss to Harry's cheek before the little minx turned his head and captured those lips daringly.

"I'll keep this in mind, but until I have a Malfoy worthy temper-tantrum, it's probably going to stay unused until then," the green-eyed-wonder whispered. Moments ago, he would have done most anything to keep Lucius interested in him, which scared him a bit, but now, he truly wanted to adventure some in their physical relationship. His arms wrapped around Lucius' neck and tangled themselves into the (for once) loose hair.

Lucius purred in appreciation as his arms held the teen tightly against him. This was quickly going further than they had yet to reach and he had to wonder what had gotten into Harry lately. He lifted the teen up to cling to him more so that they could both be a bit more comfortable. Adjusting once more just to pin Harry to the wall instead, Lucius admires the figure of the teen pressed against him. A small gasp and moan was all that it took to undo the already fragile hold that Lucius had on his Veela. Wings burst forth and fangs come into the fray of tongues, lips, and teeth. More sounds escape Harry at this development, bringing Lucius' Veela nature to a frenzy-like state. Lucius notices the quick changes and tamps them down, knowing that his nature would try to push this too far or do something stupid. He reigns everything into control and slows down the kisses to nothing but pecks across bruised lips that have more than a couple little slashes in them from the fangs. He purrs at the sweet taste on his lips, knowing that it's a combination of Harry's blood and just the taste of his mouth.

Green eyes with blown pupils gaze dazedly up at Lucius as he breathes out in little pants to catch up on air that had been lacking.

"That was quite the leap for today, now I'm afraid to show you the bedroom," Lucius teased as he kissed tender kisses to the top of Harry's head as he slid down the wall to lean against it, seeing as the teen's legs didn't seem to want to hold him yet.

Harry chuckled too, "If anything further is like that was, I think I'd be okay," He admitted with a pretty little blush. He finally gathered his composure again and gave Lucius a look, seeing as the blond was still leaning over him.

"Admiring the view," he purred before straightening and groaning softly, "You're heavy," he mumbled.

"Am not!" Harry pouted. "Quite the opposite, really, I almost wish I was heavy," he mumbles and pokes his stomach. "Your years are just catching up with you," he teases.

"I'm at the prime of my life, I'll have you know, especially for a Veela," Lucius growls as he leads Harry to the master bedroom.

It is the pride of the house. Refined tastes all combine here in pleasing color palates, soft and rough textures, natural light and a fireplace, fixtures that are raw and polished all in the same flow. Mahogany and oak are the dominant woods making up the mantle, chairs, shelves, bed, and bare floors that show beneath the rugs. Books line shelves along with a few pictures of Draco and Lucius, Narcissa seems to have been spelled out of any image that probably had held her at one time. The colors are primary Slytherin colors all in different hews though and spread around in pleasing ways. Blues also shine through in certain pieces about the room. The sheer curtains along all of the windows are all a baby blue while the heavier curtains that would usually cover them are patterns in different greens with silver detailing thread. The bedding matches the curtains almost perfectly but it is in more dulled colors so as to not draw too much attention to it, though that is the one place where Harry's eyes are drawn. He blushes when Lucius catches this and he pretends that he wasn't just staring at it.

"We'll spend plenty of time there, perhaps not tonight though," Lucius cooed. "The wardrobe is spelled and connected to the wardrobe in your room so that when you open it, it is your things there, for me, it would be my things," he explains then. He guides Harry to the closet that holds dress robes mainly for Lucius though a few sets are already there for the little teen that looks at him almost scolding him with his eyes. "Parties require us to uphold our image," Lucius soothes. "You are mostly a Malfoy now, after-all," he teases which brings a blush to Harry's cheeks.

Out of the closet and to another door and Harry's in a whole new world, it seems. It looks like a beach all blues and soft yellow tones that remind him of sand. Birch and Holly are the dominant woods that make up the counter for the sink and the cabinets. The tub is a grand affair of modern touch being large and studded with water jets. There was a detachable showerhead as well as a whole shower in the far corner, opposite of the toilet.

Harry grinned up at Lucius before kissing him softly. "I think I'm going to love it here," he whispered as he wrapped himself into the blonde's arms happily.

Lucius purred in satisfaction, "I was hoping that you'd say that," he whispered back. He lifted Harry up bridal-style and took him back downstairs where Draco and Blaise were chatting and Severus was eyeing them as he read a thick and well-worn tome.

Harry shuffled out of Lucius' grip which earned him many chuckles of amusement before he went and sat with Draco who tucked an unruly strand of hair behind his ear for him, a look of brotherly affection clear on his face.

Blaise looked to be quite comfortable here, having spent many summers here already, but the new level between himself and Draco was also obvious in the way that Draco leaned into the dark boy's touch and gladly scooted under his arm when the offer was made.

Severus and Lucius began a hushed conversation and a few gestures were made in the trio's direction, much to Harry's curiosity. He suspected they were talking about each of their given inheritances, since it was quite the set they each made. Blaise, being some half dragon creature due to his strong affiliation with the fire element. He had yet to show his full form, his inheritance having already come in, but he wasn't feeling comfortable in it yet to have regular access to that form.

Draco had apparently come into his inheritance the summer prior. He didn't show off his wings as often as Lucius seemed prone to, but his eyes were almost constantly shining silver around Blaise.

Harry had a twitch going on right now, so many powerful creature inheritances surrounded him and he felt like the odd one out, not having yet come into anything, if he had something, and being the youngest among them. He shivered as a wave of magic from Lucius settled over him, comfort being the predominant impression, with pure love mixed in. He smiled and excused himself from the comfy pair and went over to his mate who eyed him curiously though he didn't stop the brunette when his lap was being occupied. Harry soon found himself dozing with his head nestled in the crook of Lucius' shoulder and neck.

Severus and Lucius continued talking and the low rumble of the latter's voice was soothing to the little brunette.

*x*x*x*

Severus had made himself a constant member of the Malfoy household and Blaise had been allowed to stay all summer, his mother even came to stay every now and then. July came and with it, much anticipation for Harry's birthday. Draco's had gone off with a fanciful affair of all his friends, and most of Harry's attending a party and a few even managing to stay the night to enjoy the most of it.

Blaise had given the blond teen the best present of all though because as they were finishing up dinner and a decadent vanilla cake, Blaise had taken a knee and made his intentions of being Draco's bondmate known.

Harry's heart fluttered for his friends and before he knew it, July 30th was upon him. His eyes snapped open the morning before his birthday and he whined when he noticed Lucius' absence. He knew that the man must be doing something important to not be there when he woke, seeing as Lucius was always there when he woke. He stretched languidly and went to shower before seeking out his mate.

First off, Lucius' study. No one. Secondly, dining room? No one there either, even though it was nearly time for breakfast. He grumbled and went to the library to check and found Severus reading intently. He wouldn't disturb the man while he was on his quest. He then went to find the receiving room to see if any guests had come that Lucius was dealing with, and still, no one to be found. He stalked his way to the ballroom, knowing know what was going on but he found a barrier around it and groaned in great frustration. "LUCIUS!" He shouted through the door that he couldn't pass. A snap sounded. Lucius was so desperate to keep him from seeing beyond that door that he had apparated out.

Blond hair was in a mess around him as he raised an unamused eyebrow at Harry who didn't back down from his frustrated stance. "Inside voice, pet," He chastised.

"You could have left a note," Harry said in a mock quiet voice, his temper flaring.

Lucius' brow furrowed, "I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal love, we're just trying to keep your party special," He said soothingly as he attempted to pull Harry into his frame, though the teen wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care if it's secret from me! I don't like grand, and I know that you guys are going to go all out. And I didn't get a good morning kiss!" Harry said in perfect Malfoy style. Pout, stomp of the foot, hair flying everywhere in his frustration. There was no doubting what family he belonged to these days.

Lucius sighed and stooped down to capture soft lips. "There. Now, about your party. There is nothing you can do to stop us, so go find Severus and annoy him," he said deviously as he disapparated and was back at it in the ballroom.

Harry huffed but he couldn't say that he was that upset anymore. He stalked back to the library and snatched up a book as he flopped down on the floor next to Severus' chair.

"That was quite the good morning announcement," came the teasing comment from the potions professor.

Severus was known for hearing everything, so Harry was sure that he had caught every word in his rant and all of Lucius' replies. Perhaps he even knew that Lucius had appeased him with a simple kiss.

"Didn't know it was so easy to soothe you," He added which whipped all doubt that the man knew about the kiss.

Harry grumbled wordlessly before he took to his reading and silence was returned to the lovely library. Breakfast was served for them without them moving, which made Harry groan, since he knew the others weren't coming out of the ballroom until it was done, and he wasn't going in until his birthday.

Severus seemed to find great amusement in his frustrations. "Don't worry, they'll be done before lunch, then you can spend the rest of the day complaining to the causes of your upset. You won't be getting any sleep until after midnight, as well," He informed.

"Why?" Harry inquired eloquently.

"Creature inheritance, Remus looked into it and he's certain that you will come into something, so we'll wait until midnight with you for it to arrive," he said as though it were a package or person.

Harry huffed again. "Right, sound's delightful," He said with no enthusiasm. He ate in silence though the tension was there, at least to him.

He found himself dozing off on the floor again not long after breakfast had been cleared away and when he assumed lunch would be served soon, he felt gentle hands running along his back, rubbing it in such a relaxing manner. He knew this wasn't Lucius though.

"Father said you were pretty upset with us for going all out. I promise you won't be when you see it tomorrow," Draco said calmly and yet, as though he were seeking forgiveness.

"If you keep at the massage, I'll definitely be much happier," Harry said in a low tone that spoke of sleepiness.

Blaise chuckled along with Severus and before long lunch was served, again right where they were. Lucius entered right after it in a much more presentable fashion.

Draco moved off of Harry in favor of sitting by his mate while Lucius helped Harry up and sat with him. Everyone ate in amicable silence before Harry grew tired again and was curling up into Lucius' side.

"Are you normally this tired?" Draco asked with wonder.

"No- yawn- not really," He replied, though he couldn't find it in himself to fight the sleep.

"Inheritance," Severus said simply which seemed to end that topic and Lucius pulled Harry into his lap as they both reclined into comfortable positions, content to be like this for a long while.

Supper came and Harry was barely awake for it. Lucius looked vaguely worried. He kept trying to coax bits of food into the teen's mouth, especially with the use of kisses as incentive, but Harry slowly grew disinterested in favor of the comfortable lap of his mate again.

Severus waved the worried look Lucius had away and handed him a book, most likely on the inheritance they would be viewing in a few hours.

Lucius carried Harry to the sitting room so that they all could be more comfortable and everyone just waited as Harry slowly became more alert.

A small yawn escaped the brunette teen as he sat up and nuzzled into Lucius' chin with gratitude obvious in his actions. He then looked at the clock with vague worry and saw that he only had a few minutes of being just Harry, rather than some creature-inheritance-Harry. He looked, with worry filled eyes, to his friends who just gave him reassuring nods.

Draco moved to sit by them and put his hand atop Harry's head and hugged him. "You'll be just fine, you know we're all here for you," he said before gesturing around the room to show that Remus and Sirius had even shown up to witness this.

A tentative smile escaped Harry's lips before the clock started chiming and he trembled, his green eyes turning to meet the brilliant silver ones of Lucius'.

Lucius pulled Harry close and brought his wings forth as he felt Harry's magic expanding to cover just above his skin. As much as he wanted contact with the teen, and he knew that Harry's magic was protecting him for a reason.

Harry just felt shaky, his body was trembling and was tightly gripping Lucius' shirt in desperation. Finally, a splitting headache made him whimper as it pounded in his head and raced down his spine. The headache steadily grew worse and by the final chime of the clock, he couldn't take it anymore as he blacked out.

Lucius was heavily concerned as he supported Harry, finally feeling him go slack in his arms. He wouldn't let go though, even if Harry's magic wanted to push him away, he would prove that he was worthy of being his mate. A handful of minutes passed as they observed the changes in Harry's appearance. His hair lengthened by a few inches and ears appeared in the midst of it, flicking even in his unconscious state. Lucius presumed there was a tail making an appearance beneath his robes and trousers.

Green eyes with slitted pupils finally opened and looked into the brilliant adoring silver eyes of his mate. "Luc?" He inquired softly at the man's look of amazement.

"You're simply stunning, as always," He whispers and kisses Harry softly, feeling the magic layer that had been surrounding the teen, melt away finally.

Harry sighed and leaned more heavily against Lucius before shifting uncomfortably. "I've got a tail," He grumbles.

Lucius chuckled. "I presumed as much, want any help with it?" He inquired.

Harry flushed and shook his head, even as Remus aimed his wand at Harry's rear and muttered a simple charm that tore a hole in the back of his trousers and knickers to allow it freedom. Harry yelped but sighed as the discomfort was quickly lifted. "Thanks," He mumbled to the werewolf.

"I'm used to it, often enough, Sirius manages to get stuck on some in-between form so I have to use that for him," Remus explains much to the chagrin of Harry's godfather.

Harry snickers and blinks, "Please tell me these won't be around all of the time?" he asks to anyone who can answer.

"We presume it is mostly like our wings, love," Lucius replies, "The ears and tail are most of a 'full form.' Your eyes would be the first transition that come and go as they please, more or less. And from what Remus informed us of, you would have a full feline form," he explained further.

Harry nodded, "This is going to take practice, isn't it?" He asked then, sounding plaintive even as he curled up closer to Lucius and a soft purr leaving his mouth much to his surprise.

"Possibly, but it should be more second nature than anything," Sirius replied, "It should be easier than learning your animagus form, though I'm betting your animagus would be the same or similar to your panther form."

Harry nodded again before his cat ear brushed Lucius' cheek and he nuzzled his head up against his chin then, to everyone's amusement.

Draco stealthily moved over and reached a tentative hand out before scratching behind one of the black ears on his purring friend. A pleased chirr is sounded out and he decides to lean against that hand for a while before Lucius' takes a place at the other ear and Harry has to lean towards Lucius because it is his mate.

Harry sits up straight suddenly. He eyes Lucius carefully, as though studying him and he grins with satisfaction before throwing himself at him in a wonderful hug. "Mine," He whispered.

"And no one else's, ever," Lucius promised. "Perhaps we should all head to our beds now and get a good night's sleep. Harry has a wonderful day to celebrate tomorrow," He says to everyone even as he scoops his little mate up and they all bid each other goodnight before going to their respective rooms.

Harry took to happily rubbing his head against Lucius' chin and purring. He was pretty much a cat right now, but that didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He liked it, especially when Lucius set him down and pet his head lovingly.

Before long, Lucius had Harry stretched out on the bed, shirtless and a purring mass before he realized how far he could take this. He pulled back and rose to a crouch over Harry. "How far?" He inquired, keeping his word that he would never push to far.

"All the way," Harry whispers back before leaning up the short distance to capture his beautiful Veela's mouth.

Lucius is shocked by this and he isn't quite sure how much of this is Harry, or his creature inheritance, but he can't say that he'd refuse such an offering. He took his time worshiping Harry's body, bringing him release more times than the teen could count, somewhere after the fourth, Lucius was buried within him and it was pure passion, love, adoration, and electricity. Waves of magic came out from each of them and melded together as they held each other and Lucius grinned. "We're soul-bonded now," He purred as his wings, which had come out at an unknown time, wrapped around Harry and he kissed him sweetly.

Harry's eyes glowed their brilliant green and were warmed with love as he looked at Lucius, "I love you," He whispered, even though he was sure that the other already knew. He would always say that just to be sure.

"And I love you," was the soft reply as sleep slowly began to overtake them.

Lucius woke with a soft tail stroking his calf and he sniggered as it tickled lightly. "Harry," He murmured as he opened his eyes to find the bright eyed teen looking up at him mischievously.

No words slipped past those lips though as the little minx slipped out of the bed and trotted off to the bathroom, the sway of his hips saying everything.

Lucius chuckled, "We're down the rabbit hole now," He mumbled without any regret as he moved to follow, knowing that the tub would be filled by the time he got there. He slipped on a robe just for the sake of looks for a few more moments before he stepped into the bathroom, finding Harry already sliding into the water, the tip of his tail staying above and flicking in amusement as they meet eyes. In measured and provocative movements, he stalks forward as his robe slides off. He slips in behind Harry whose eyes are fairly glued to him by now. "Little minx," he chuckles as Harry shifts out of his reach and grins wickedly, mirth evident in the green eyes shining at him.

Harry yelps when he's snatched and pulled into Lucius' lap. He purrs then and nuzzles up against him before a sudden torrent of water is poured over his head. He yowls and finds claws almost digging into Lucius' arms but he stops himself from hurting him.

Lucius sniggers at the flat eared beauty in his arms now. "You wanted a bath," he teased.

"And getting wet on my own terms. Careful, Luc, I can castrate you now," Harry warns and flexes his claws to lightly dig into biceps. He rolls his eyes when Lucius shivers. "You're into pain. Of course," he groans.

"Only when you're causing it," he purrs and kisses Harry's neck. "You should look into your creature inheritance a bit more, it's not as much of a kink as you think," He assures him.

"Kink?" Harry inquired with wonder, having heard that word, but more in passing as a joke than anything.

Lucius snorted in laughter, "Oh Merlin, I'm going to be teaching you a lot," He said as he calmed his laughter, he then kissed Harry softly. "Your claws are something to protect you, of course, but in relation to your mate, they are a bit more pleasurable. Blood is nearly an aphrodisiac to both of us," Lucius purred, enjoying the shiver that coursed through Harry's body at his tone. He moved his mouth down to kiss a path along his neck before he nipped lightly, just teasing the teen.

Harry mewled and arched into the larger body holding him. "Luc," He mumbled as his claws kneaded at the man's biceps, earning him a pleasured purr in response. He gasped when he felt a sharper pain in his neck but instantly he was melting again in Lucius' arms even as he felt a few drags of blood being pulled from him before his head was pulled down to rest on a broad shoulder. Harry instantly knew what Lucius was silently asking of him. He licked, experimentally, then he nipped softly as a warning.

The next feeling that Lucius was aware of was his little lover's feline fangs digging in and instinct taking over for both of them. Lucius was on a high from Harry's sweet and intoxicating blood, but now, feeling him take blood was something entirely new.

Harry's claws didn't dig in any further, they just made sure that Lucius would hold still for him as he took in a few gulps of sweet, savory, and musky blood. The true essence of Lucius Malfoy. He purred then and lapped at the wound when he had his fill. He watched in amazement as it quickly healed and he felt content. "I thought you said it was like an-" Harry tried to question.

"Depends on the providers intent at the time. I'm not going to have at you right before breakfast," Lucius teased. He kissed the top of Harry's head before he set out to clean the little kit with the utmost of care.

Harry was a purring mass in Lucius' arms and by the time the blond was done cleaning him, he was barely coherent. He found himself being lifted out of the tub and he mewled plaintively.

Lucius chuckled as he wrapped Harry into a towel, "Go get dressed in the robes on the bed, I'll be out shortly," He coaxed, as he nudged Harry out the door, drying charms at least dealing with the boy's hair. Lucius then drained the tub and went into the shower to clean himself before finding Harry simply curled up on the bed, the towel substituting as a blanket. A chuckle escaped his lips before he gently woke Harry. "Party, Harry, remember?" He whispered with mirth.

Harry grumbled but began to move about and dress himself, not without blushing profusely at Lucius' comments to his lithe figure. Before long Harry was rushing out of the bedroom just to escape Lucius who seemed like he was regretting making Harry sleepy.

Lucius laughed as he watched Harry retreat and head down to breakfast. He finished dressing himself and calmly made his way to join the others. Upon entering the dining room, a squeak was heard and then silence. Lucius quirked an eyebrow at his son who nodded towards Remus and Sirius who seemed to be harboring the little minx. Severus even had a quirk to his lips, so Lucius knew that Harry had either told them what was up, or they had inferred it from his actions.

"Do I need to be concerned for his innocence again?" Sirius inquired, though you could tell that he didn't mean it much anymore, knowing that Lucius and Harry had to have bonded last night.

"He'd like you to think that you should be concerned," Lucius countered as he took his seat. "Now, will you come out love? You should eat," He coaxed calmly, though that didn't appear to be working.

The beloved pair of pranksters quickly began to work at the form beneath the table and within a few moments, Harry was dashing out of the table, breathless. He scowled at them before grumbling something. He cautiously eyed Lucius before sniffing and taking his seat next to him.

Lucius chuckled softly again and rubbed a soft ear, "I'll behave, love," he promised.

Harry sniffed again, as though saying "you'd better."

Draco rolled his eyes and scooted his seat closer to Blaise who chuckled and tucked the petite blond under his arm.

Lucius then called for the meal to begin and they all ate in companionable silence broken by a few small conversations here and there. When all was said and done, Draco had already dashed off to double check the ballroom before they would be expecting guests.

Harry groaned and slid out of his chair to lay on the floor. "This is going to be embarrassing, I don't need this big of a party," He whined.

"So you're going to put all of our hard work to waste?" Lucius inquired as he moved from his seat to crouch by Harry.

"No, I just wish you hadn't," He mumbled.

"Oh? I think you'll be saying otherwise later, now come on, love, your robes will get dirty," Lucius coaxed.

Harry snorted, "Like you'd let the house elves leave a spot on these floors to get my robes dirty with," he countered though he didn't argue and let Lucius help him up. "Alright, let the party begin," he said with a rueful look.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry brushed himself off nervously as Lucius guided him to the ballroom with a pleased grin on his face.

Draco was waiting outside of the door with a relaxed manner, though you could tell he was fairly exploding with excitement. "I promise, you'll love it," he assured his friend before he turned to open the doors for them.

Harry could hardly believe the scene before him, everything was tastefully decorated, not going over the top with spent money. It was homey. He knew what the ballroom usually looked like, and he knew what it looked like for Draco's birthday, but this was something else entirely. It appeared that they had either spelled the paint to a different color, or had even repainted it. Now everything was in warm colors, there was more wood and less stone. Less of the bright white or silver light fixtures but now coppers and soft browns and golds. Red was the predominating color in the fabrics now but blues and yellows appeared frequently. The gifts were all wrapped by various people, so the paper wasn't going to match, but he found it quite charming anyway.

The chorus of birthday-wishes that chimed through the room made Harry's heart swell, as he instantly dashed forwards into the arms of his best friends. What he would do without them, he didn't know.

He was hugged and smothered and then he was passed around the small crowd. Every face smiled back at him and wished him a happy birthday, a few made jokes or polite compliments about his ears or the tail that was tightly wrapped around his calf to keep it out of stepping range. Harry thought that he would feel awkward with suddenly showing everyone these new appendages, but they were the people who cared about him. Things finally settled down and Harry was settled at one of the armchairs with Lucius leaning over the back of his chair while Draco, Blaise, Sirius, and Remus passed him his presents and he open them all with thank-you's and other comments on each gift. When all was said and done, he had quite the collection of books, quidditch cards, broom-care-sets, joke items, candies, a few funny shirts. He looked about at everyone with a bright smile, "Thanks you guys, this is all some pretty amazing stuff," He said with genuine adoration for the gifts and the people who gave them. He blinked in wonder at another box that was settled on his lap by Sirius. He gave a wary look to the godfather and werewolf who was looking in wonder at the box as well while Sirius looked relaxed.

Harry peeled away the wrapping and glared at the box he now held, even as his cheeks burned. He kept anyone else from seeing it once he had registered what it was and Lucius had made an inquisitive noise. "I think you could use this as well," Harry said flatly as he handed the box back.

The relatively small box with torn wrappings that had barely shown what it held, was instantly repelled by Sirius who took a step away with a wolfish grin. "Oh no, you're much more in need of it," he said before grabbing Remus' arm. "Sorry to be a party-pooper, but Remy and I should be going!" He excused as he got out of there as quickly as was possible.

Harry fumed and cast a quick repairo on the wrapping paper before banishing it to his bedroom, not the one he shares with Lucius..

"Come on, mate! Show us what it was!" The twins said in sync.

"Drop dead," Harry muttered.

"I'm sure it was some brilliant prank gift, it surely had to have been, no less could we expect from the master of jokes and gags," Fred whispered to George.

Lucius could tell that they were only succeeding in frustrating Harry more, so he quickly diverted everyone's attention to the cake on the table. He carefully guided Harry over, conveying his sympathies to the teen as he held him close. "Blow out the candles and make a wish, and try not to kill anyone with this wish," he coaxed with a slight teasing jab.

Harry sighed and nodded before grinning at Ron and Hermione before blowing the candles out. He stepped back and let everyone have a piece of it as he simply hugged Lucius. "Did you understand what that was?" He inquired warily.

"I have my suspicions, but I won't ask if you don't want to talk about it," Lucius whispered and kissed Harry's head softly.

"I'll tell you later," Harry promised.

Draco started some music and a space dedicated for dancing was quickly filled.

Harry sighed and grinned at his friend before being led out to dance with his lover. Amusement was the order of the day and Lucius was sure to serve it well. Harry found his cheeks sore by the end of the party. Lunch was served to those who wished to attend and Harry found himself nearly choking as he ate due to some jokes that Fred and George told him they had played on Ron who grumbled and pretended that he couldn't hear them.

Finally, everyone thought it appropriate to go and Harry was allowed to enjoy his day with his new family. Blaise and Draco went off to have some alone time, leaving Severus to find a space in the library and Harry and Lucius went to the bedroom to enjoy more of their time together as well.

Harry fumed, knowing that he should tell Lucius about Sirius' "present," but it was so embarrassing.

"You don't have to share," Lucius said understandingly even as he shucked off his dress robes and slipped out of his boots to settle on the end of the bed and eye Harry with compassion.

Harry sighed and summoned the box again. "There a muggle thing, I don't even want to know how he knew about them. They um…" Harry tried explaining as he stripped the wrappings back off and handed Lucius the box.

Lucius eyed them and finally understood what they were. He burst out in laughter before he set them aside and hugged Harry. "I understand now love, at least I can take that as his approval," He teased.

"It's embarrassing," Harry grumbled.

"Your godfather is just looking out for you. He knows that you wouldn't be ready yet, and he wouldn't want that to happen without you consciously choosing it. He just decided to go for the muggle way rather than potions and spells that can be used in places of those," Lucius explained.

Harry sniffles softly, "He could have also been concerned that you have an STD… or that I do…" He comments.

"By nature, we're clean," Lucius assures with a pleased grin, as though it was by his design that their creature inheritances kept them safe.

Harry rolled his eyes and rested his head on Lucius' shoulder. "I'll never say that I don't want kids, but it's kind of scary to think they could come from my body," He explains himself as though he had been questioned.

"I understand, you're far too loving of a person to say no to a bigger family," came the teasing reply.

Harry sighed, "I suppose your right," He murmured absently as he felt his eyes growing heavy. "Please tell me you're not pushing sleep off on me?" He mumbled.

"No, that'd be the feeling of needing a… cat nap? Shall we say?" was the teasing remark before Harry was out. Lucius chuckled and carded a hand through soft hair. He shifts them so that Harry is more comfortably settled on the bed curled into Lucius' side, and the blond summons a book that he reads as his lover naps.

Harry wakes a couple of hours later and blinks blearily up at Lucius who had been anticipating his waking.

Lucius purrs and kisses the pliant Harry who instantly purrs back and trills in satisfaction.

Harry presses himself closer to Lucius with his meaning clear in this and he nudges the book out of his lover's hands to take its place as he straddles the blond. Harry licks a light trail along Lucius' neck before nipping it softly then biting down to take in his mate's essence. Claws lightly rake across a silken shirt before the shirt disappears, much to the feline's pleasure.

"I won't have you ruining my clothes," Lucius teases though he knows that it would actually be quite the amusement to see Harry claw his way through clothing to get at him.

Harry shrugs and releases the bite that he had taken small mouthfuls of blood from. He licks the wound as it closes before licking a longer trail downwards now to the impressive planes of Lucius' chest.

Lucius groans at the pleasure he's feeling from the little minx who only seems spurred forward by the sound. This time, Harry seems much more comfortable and in control as he makes his way down to trousers that he frowns at before Lucius is gesturing his wand to his own groin to vanish those and underwear as well.

Harry grins devilishly up at Lucius who wonders if it was such a good idea to bare himself. Within a heartbeat, the already half-hard appendage, belonging to Lucius, is engulfed in the heated mouth of Harry Malfoy-Potter.

"Careful, love, or I may just take your name now," Lucius panted out.

A quick rap was sounded on the bedroom door before the houses other three occupants were in the door and gaping down at them in shock.

Harry eyed them and growled lowly before he yelped as he was tugged into Lucius' arms and he mewled as sharp fangs sank into his neck. Lucius was taking blood from him and somehow managing to convey a feeling of danger and safety at the same time.

Harry eyed Draco whose eyes were wild and wary, not even showing shock at the way he had found his friend not moments ago.

"Draco, Blaise, seal the windows," Severus commanded as he locked the door, placed several heavy charms and wards on it, and even went so far as to push the wardrobe in front of it.

Harry finally was released and he melted in Lucius' arms as the blond managed to clothe himself without letting go.

A loud crack was heard in the room and they all started before a house elf wobbled there and looked worn out. "Master Malfoy, there be dark wizards at the gates, they be breaking in, Master Malfoy!" The panicked elf squeaked out.

Harry trembled and tucked himself further into Lucius' frame.

"I'm aware," Came the curt reply. "You and the others need to buy us time to get out, once we are away from the mansion, come to us again," Lucius commanded as he stood and held Harry in his arms.

Harry squirmed for a moment before summoning his wand and instantly, he felt better. He knew that he needed to defend himself, but he was fairly content to be protected by Lucius.

"Severus? Any plans since we seem to be pretty locked in here?" Lucius inquired dryly.

Severus scowled, "You know your home better than I do, and even I know that you have a passage to your office from here, though I don't know where," He replied.

"Right, we get there and floo out, assuming they didn't cut it off, and as a last resort, I drop all wards and we disapparate," Lucius explained then, apparently having come up with this one plan in the matter of seconds that had passed. He leads everyone to the closet and pushes past the clothes to reach the back wall. A few taps of his wand to the wall has it giving away to the study, even though they all knew that the study actually was half-way across the mansion.

Draco dashed to the door and locked it while Severus managed the windows and Blaise took the moment to shift forms slightly, sensing that the danger was nearer here.

Lucius growls and is in his full Veela form before anyone can stop him and his wings are creating a nearly perfect cocoon around himself and Harry.

Blaise does the same thing with leathery orange and gold wings, wrapping Draco up in them.

Severus is trying to operate the fireplace but there is no response from it and he curses, "They cut us off, and I can already tell that they placed wards over yours to inhibit disaparation," He explained to Lucius.

Harry trembles as his tail twitches in irritation. A pounding upon the door is heard and Lucius draws his wand in sync with Severus, Blaise, and Draco while Harry is having issues fighting out between creature side and otherwise.

Lucius kisses the side of Harry's head, "Don't worry love, this time it's my job to protect you," He purred even through the waves of anger at the threatening voices that had passed by the door. Finally there is silence throughout the house that everyone perceives and tenses at. Lucius moves Harry to stand behind him. "Severus, the other three are our priority. Getting out, over taking out, got it?" He makes clear.

"Obviously," came the drawling reply as though he did this every day.

Blaise maneuvered Draco to be behind the two adults as well even as his blond mate struggled to tear out the throats of the yet-to-be-seen attackers.

Finally.

*CRASH!* the door was blown in and Lucius was dodging it before curses instantly flowed back and forth in abundance.

Harry's tremors increased in ferocity before Lucius was struck with a simple stinging hex that made the blond laugh. Harry launched himself from behind Lucius much to the horror of the others, but he was too far gone. His body had morphed into a full feline form as he bounded out and the fur that covered him reflected even the most harmful curses. In a heartbeat, that was all that Harry knew of himself. He knew that more had to have happened, but he couldn't remember.

Harry came to with a cool breeze flowing over him as he was curled, almost lifelessly in Lucius' arms. He whines softly at his lover. "Luc-" He croaks out.

"Don't speak, love," Lucius says without looking at him. "We'll be in a safe house soon," he explained. "Just rest," he soothed, though Harry didn't feel it reach him, Lucius was being genuine, but he wasn't looking at him, which hurt more than half-hearted words would.

Harry just sighed and let his eyes droop closed again. Within the hour they were shuffling into a little cottage and Harry was settled on the couch immediately while the fire was started before him. Lucius settled by his side and the others took turns settling into comfortable positions.

Severus came over and handed Harry a glass of water before handing Lucius a few potions. "You're going to want to take a couple of those as well, Harry, even if your fur managed to mute the effects of most of the curses, a few would still leave lasting damage," He explained.

Harry nodded but he didn't exactly know what damage was done, he didn't feel it yet, and he didn't remember it, so he hardly felt like it had been real. He sighed though as Lucius passed him a couple of vials and took them gratefully only just noticing the pain as it passes with the potion taking effect. "Luc?" Harry inquired softly, noting that the blond still hadn't spoken to him much or looked at him.

"You scared me, Harry. I know that you hardly had control of yourself, which is why I haven't gone into a fit at you, but I was terrified for you," came the soft words that brought silence from Draco and Blaise who had been speaking softly.

"I know, but I don't know anything about what actually happened. I wish that I could honestly apologize without saying it just to appease you, but, Lucius, I acted by what my instincts told me," Harry replied. "I am sorry that I scared you at least," He added as he stroked the silken locks of his mate.

Lucius sighed and silver eyes turned to him. "I accept your apology," He purred as he rose to his knees and leaned over Harry. A soft kiss was shared.

"No response from Black," Severus grumbled as he came back from another room.

"He's probably out with Remus, check back in with them later," Harry commented, "Even if it's late enough that they'd usually be asleep," He added with a devious look.

"I'll let you handle that, Potter, I'd rather not have my nose hexed off if I wake them… or disturb other activities," He adds with a pointed look that makes Harry blush while Draco fakes retching.

Harry rolls his eyes, "Sounds fine, wake me up in an hour or so," He comments even as his eyes droop and he finds himself dozing again.

Lucius shifts Harry to take place behind him while Draco and Blaise are curled together on an armchair.

Hours pass like this and Harry wakes on his own. He tips his head back to look up into Lucius' still silver eyes. "Your Veela state is still on edge, huh?" Harry asked noncommittally.

"Until I know we are in a more protected house than this one, then it will stay on the surface so that I can protect you and my son easier," Lucius explains.

Harry nods and gazes at the still roaring fire. "Where's Severus?" He inquires.

"Just in the other room, doesn't want to deal with the excessive love floating about the room," Lucius teased.

"I was making dinner, if you would mind not mocking me," Severus said even as he entered with several trays of food floating behind him.

Each tray settled by a person and waited to be taken up before the charm was released. Harry took his and shifted away from Lucius to allow him space.

Lucius almost whined until he had adjusted himself to be sitting up again and his wings came forward to have one arched over Harry.

Harry chuckled and leaned a bit closer to his mate before he tucked in to the small meal of soup and a quick sandwich. He gratefully drank the water, not disappointed at all that they didn't have much variety for it.

Everyone finished shortly after Harry and Severus vanished their dishes. "You should try to contact your godfather," Severus said then even as he summoned the floo powder.

Harry nodded and moved off of the couch, taking up a handful of the soot-like powder. He tossed it into the fire before kneeling and called "Number twelve, Grimauld Place," as he stuck his head in. "Sirius!" He shouted out then, ignoring the chuckling coming from behind him. It took all of two minutes before Sirius was dashing into the sitting room that the floo was connected to. "Thank Merlin," Harry sighed.

"What is going on Harry?" Sirius inquired as he gathered his robe more closely around himself and Remus came in in pajama pants only.

"Well… That's kind of hard to explain, can we all come over? Possibly to stay?" he inquired.

"Of course, there's plenty of room," Sirius said, too tired to make a jab at who else might be coming.

Harry nodded even as he felt gentle hands on his hips, "We'll be right through," he said with a crooked smile before backing out of the fire and properly stepping into the fireplace with Lucius before they vanish into the green flames as Lucius calls out the address for them.

They stumble out and Lucius keeps Harry upright before Sirius is hugging the teen for a few moments before Lucius warning growl has him backing away appropriately.

Severus, Draco, and Blaise take their turns to come through before the fireplace is empty again.

"What's going on then?" Remus inquires as he summons his own dressing robe since he can tell this is going to be a longer conversation. The looks of exhaustion on the guests faces tells him as much.

"Malfoy Manner has been infiltrated," Lucius answers first. "There was no point in saving it, just assuring our own safety." He tried to keep it as simple as possible.

"There's more to it than that." Remus said even as he was bringing in a tea tray. They all sat and Harry gladly settled into Lucius' lap when the offer was made. He purred and nuzzled closer to the blond. "Harry's ears and tail are missing, meaning he either mastered them quickly, or he used so much of that instinctive nature, that he can't access them right now," Remus remarked.

Lucius' mouth dropped as he tried to come up with something to appease the Werewolf.

"The truth, please," Remus said calmly, looking to any of them for an answer.

"I… I took on the full form and attacked most of the Death Eaters. I don't actually know all of what happened," Harry said in a small voice.

"How many did he at least clear away or incapacitate long enough for you to deal with them?" Remus asked Severus or Lucius, sounding impressed.

"More than a couple dozen, I assume there were thirty to forty there, and he took on more than half," Severus replied.

Sirius looked stunned by all of this information and Remus crouched by him, holding his hand as it seemed he needed it. "I thought nothing could get into that mansion without you allowing it," Sirius whispered to Lucius.

"My ex-wife must have known some of the tricks to the Mansion, and let them in. That's the only way it could have been possible," Lucius replies. She was among those who died in the fight," Lucius said with a sneer of vague approval even as Draco sighed.

"Glad to know she's not going to give us a headache anymore," The blond teen muttered.

"No matter what she did that was wrong, she was your mother, Draco," Lucius said softly.

"She carried me, that's all, she never cared, she couldn't even have sex with you, and that didn't bother her in the slightest!" Draco retorted. "I hope the ministry burns her on sight," He mutters.

Blaise hugs Draco closer to him. "Love, be polite, at least for now," he chides a bit.

Draco sighs and leans into his own mate. "Right, polite, I'll try," He mumbles, much to the amusement of the dark skinned teen.

Harry presses his face into Lucius' neck making a point of yawning.

"We're all rather exhausted. If you wouldn't mind showing us our rooms?" Lucius inquires.

Remus nods and grabs Sirius' elbow to bring the man up. They lead them up the stairs, Draco and Blaise stay in the bedroom that the twins usually occupy, Severus gets Regulus' old room, and Harry and Lucius get the secondary master suit.

Harry, the moment that the door was closed, was lightly nipping at Lucius' neck.

"Go ahead, love," Lucius accommodated, tilting his head to the side.

Harry sighed and finally broke skin before taking several large drags. He finally pulled away and lapped at his lover's neck. Before he was lifted into strong arms and settled on the bed with the delicious weight of his mate pressing down on him.

Lucius' eyes glowed a brighter silver than they had been before and love shined brightly there. The next moment was lost on the little brunette but Lucius knew that he was tasting the most delectable creature's blood that he could ever imagine. Claws raked down his back and he countered with talons tearing at clothing.

Harry panted as Lucius ran his tongue over the already fading fang marks before he mewled and arched up against the body already firmly pressed against him.

Lucius made a point to cast silencing charms on the room before he went any further in ravishing his lover. They were practically at the honeymoon stage right now, but he doubted that they would ever get past this stage. Their creature inheritances wouldn't allow it.


End file.
